My Family, My Choice
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Kitty takes a trip home, after receiving...a Letter about her Great-Aunt Constance But finds herself going face to face,with family and having to protect her Aunt. This story, is also a Pre-quel to "proposals and Propositions "
1. Chapter 1

**My Family, **_**My**_** Choice! **

PT.1  
Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when finished!

The earliness, the quiet, a light breeze blowing around the upstairs room. It was just after dawn. A small stream of light began to peer thru the Irish lace curtains of Kitty Russell's private sleeping quarters. As the breeze crossed over the large brass bed, the sleeping redhead stirred ever so gently.

Reaching out, sliding her hands over the pillow beside her, only to realize, who she expected to find wasn't there. With a very sleepy sigh, she opened her eyes, then remembered Matt wasn't due back till later in the week.

As much as she wanted to roll back over and curl back under the covers she knew she had a busy day. With a deep huff, she tossed the covers aside, climbed out of bed, making her way to the water room. And beginning her morning routine and dressing for the day.

Sam had just opened the Long Branch doors and was starting to put on a pot of fresh coffee. And he could hear the familiar sound of spurs out front on the boardwalk and the voices of his friends, Festus and Doc. Knowing all too well the usual routine. "Mornin' Doc, where you been?"

"What?"

"I asked you where you been? You look like you've been out all night some place. Has you been?"

"Well, if you just have to know, yes! I've been out at the Foster place, delivering a baby." Doc said.

"A baby what?" Festus asked.

"A baby, baby. What kind of baby did you think I was talking about?"

"You could'a bin talkin' about a baby cow, or a baby pig or a…"

"Alright, alright! That'll be enough. I should know better than to think you'd understand what I meant. I'm too tired." Doc walked away, heading for the Long Branch.

Walking thru the bat wing doors with Festus following, "Morning, Sam!"

"Morning', Doc. Festus."

"Mornin', Sam."

"Oh by thunder. Is he still following me?"

Sam just laughed.

Doc, swiping his mustache, "Is Kitty down yet?"

"Not..."

"I'm right here." She said as she walked across the upstairs landing and descended the staircase. Ok, Curly. What has got you so riled up this early?"

"This!" As he motioned to Festus.

"Oh, Curly." She said shaking her head. "Why don't you both just sit here and relax and have some coffee? You look awfully tired."

"I am, Kitty. I was out at the Foster's all night. Betsy had her baby. It was a rough delivery."

"Oh, Curly, is she alright?"

"It's gonna be touch and go. But I told Dave that she needs a lot of bed rest for the next few weeks. She lost a lot of blood."

"Do you think she'll get it, with all those kids to care for?" Looking concerned.

She reminded Doc that Dave wasn't exactly the most understanding husband. "Kitty she has no choice and I told him that. And I was hoping that maybe you could ride out and look in on her. Maybe another woman checking up on her…"

"Oh, I get it. And one you know that Dave can't scare off, huh?" Then she began to chuckle.

"I'd appreciate it." Asked Doc.

"Sure, Doc. I will. Besides, I have a few things that Betsy can use for the kids."

"Why am I not surprised?" Doc said with a smile. "Now, Kitty, Honey, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed."

"No problem, Curly. Go on. Get some sleep."

After Doc left, Festus and Kitty were sitting having coffee. He had asked her about Matt coming back. She said she knew he was supposed to come in at the end of the week, but not sure exactly.

Festus had been in Hayes when Matt left. Louie came in quietly and walked over to Kitty. "Mornin', Miss Kitty."

"Good morning, Louie. What's that you have?"

"Oh, I brought you your mail."

"Why thank you, Louie. That was sweet. I think that deserves a little something. Sam, give Louie a drink."

"Yes, Ma'am."

One of the pieces of mail was a large envelope. Kitty looked at it but laid it aside, continuing her conversation with Festus. But the return address kept drawing her eyes to the envelope. The curiosity was really getting to her. After a few minutes, she finally said, "Festus, I really have a lot of paper work to do in my office."

"Oh, Miz Kitty. You go on. Don't pay me no never-mind."

"I'll see you later." And she headed towards her office. "Sam, I'll be in here if you need me."

"Sure, Miss Kitty."

Kitty entered her office, closed the door and sat at her desk, staring at the large envelope, in very deep thought.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Doc, being exhausted, had gone directly up to his office with every intention of getting several hours of sleep. He started to undress and wash up some. Every part of his body was aching. Thinking to himself, "I don't know how much longer I can work these kinds of hours." Then he just shook his head and sat himself down slowly. The bed felt really good. "Ahhhhh!"

Just as he was about to lay his head on the pillow, he heard a voice. "Doc! Doctor Adams. Doctor Adams. Are you in there?"

Quickly, he sat up, shaking the tiredness out of his head, walking to the outer room to see. "Well, Billy. Billy, what in thunder are you yelling about?"

"Doctor Adams, Pa sent me to get you. It's Ma. She's… well, she's…"

"What is it, Son?" Doc asked.

"Well, she's real sick, Doctor. Ma got out of bed and when she was helping Pa with the chores…"

Doc stopped him. "She was what?"

"Ma was helping Pa with the chores."

"By thunder I told him… Look, Son, I'll get dressed. You go over to Moss' and tell him I need my buggy and I'll be down in a minute. Go, go quick."

"Yes, Sir. I'll go directly." And he was out the door.

Billy had skipped down the stairs so fast, when he made it to the bottom, he just about run right over Festus. "Whoa, hold on there. Where ya off to in such a hurry?"

"Doc wants me to go to Moss' to get his buggy. Ma's real sick, Mr. Hagen."

"Ok, you go ahead on." Festus headed up the stairs as Doc was coming out.

"No! No! I don't have time to argue with you right now."

You Ol' Scudder. I a wasn't gonna be arguin' with ya. I was a comin' ta see if'n ya need me ta come out there a with ya, maybe case there's trouble or somethin'."

Tugging his ear, and rubbing his upper lip, "No. But you can go see if Kitty isn't too busy. I could use her help. Tell her I'm headed out to see Betsy Foster."

"Sure thing, Doc."

Festus hustled into the Long Branch. "Sam?"

"Festus. Back so soon?"

Shaking his head, "Nah, Sam, is Miz Kitty still in her office?"

"Yeah. She's in there. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ol' Doc needs her. He got em sum trouble at the Foster place and he wants Miz Kitty ta go with him."

"Ok, I'll get her for you."

Sitting at her desk, holding the large envelope with a tight grip, her eye fixed on the return address:

Law Offices of LaTrese and DuPree  
# 10 Brill Avenue,  
New Orleans, Louisiana.

There was a heaviness in her stomach. What could this be? What would lawyers from New Orleans be sending her? She'd been away from there for so many years. She didn't like the feel of this. Not at all!

Then when she looked at the names again, LaTrese? Dupree? "Why do these names sound so familiar? Oh well, I guess there's only one way to find out."

She turned the envelope over and with the letter opener, slid it under the seal and started to slide it across. When she heard, "Miss Kitty? Festus is here and needs to see you. It's important."

"Ok, Sam, I'll be right out." Opening the desk drawer and slipping the envelope inside. She went out into the bar area.

"Hello, Festus. What did you need to see me about?"

"Oh, Miz Kitty, it's not me. It's ol' Doc."

Furrowing her brow. "Doc! What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but he needs ya to go with him ta the Foster place. Mrs. Foster, she's real sick. Lil' Billy came a runnin' in ta town lookin' fur Doc. Says his Ma's in a bad way."

"Ok, you go tell Doc, I'll be right there. Will ya, Festus?"

"I'll do er, Miz Kitty. I'll do er directly."

"Sam, I'll be back as soon as I can. You be alright here?"

"Don't you worry Miss Kitty. I'll handle things here for you, just fine." He told her. "You and Doc just go and do what you need too. I sure hope Mrs. Foster will be alright?"

"So do I, Sam. So do I."

Kitty met up with Doc out front of the Long Branch. "Oh, Kitty, there you are. Thank you for coming along and giving me a hand."

"Oh, Doc, of course I'll come along." She said. "Doc, what do you think happened?"

"Kitty, I know what happened."

"You do?"

"Yeah, that numb-scull, Dave, had Betsy out of bed doing chores after I told him she was to stay in bed, complete bed rest."

"Oh, Doc. Do you think..?"

"Kitty, I don't what to think. I'm just hoping, I'm just hoping he hasn't killed her."

"Doc, I'll never understand why people treat other people, especially the ones they're supposed to love, with no compassion. Betsy was looking so forward to having this baby, wanting so much for it to be a little girl. And now that she finally has that, it would be awful, just awful if…"

"Kitty, don't." He turned and looked at her.

Her eyes were tear-filled and she was biting her bottom lip. "You're right, Doc." And she took a deep breath.

Doc and Kitty pulled up to the Foster farm. The Foster children were all outside working with their father. All but one of the older ones, he stayed inside with Betsy. When Doc and Kitty got out of the buggy, Dave just looked at them and continued to walk into the barn.

Kitty put her hand on Doc's shoulder. "Curly, let's just worry about Betsy. Ignore him for now. Ok?" And inside they went.

Betsy was fevered and incoherent and when Doc touched her, she would yell in pain. Rob told Doc and Kitty that she was plowing when she collapsed.

Doc was fuming. Looking at Kitty, he said, "I've got to break her fever. Rob, can you help Miss Kitty get lots of cold water, maybe a tub full?"

"Sure, Doctor, I'll try."

"Come on, Rob. I'll help you." Kitty said, wrapping her arm around him.

Rob looked at Kitty. "Miss Kitty? Is my ma gonna die?"

"Oh, Rob, she's real sick, honey. But Doc and I are going to do everything we can for her. I promise, so don't you worry. Ok?"

Kitty saw the other children working outside. It was hot, they were exhausted. She had called to them to come inside to cool them down. They didn't want to come because they didn't want their father to get angry. But Kitty insisted.

When Dave came out of the barn and didn't see the children, he began to yell for them. Then he stormed into the house.

But as he did, Kitty stopped him at the door. "Whoa! You need to keep the noise down. Doc is trying to keep Betsy calm."

"How dare you? This is my home. Don't you tell me to keep quiet. And what are you kids doing in here when there is work to be done?"

"They were overheated and exhausted. I brought them in here to cool them off a bit."

"Well! Isn't it just like a woman to coddle them?"

"What? Coddle? Why you… Dave Foster, don't you dare speak to me like…"

And just then, his temper took hold and he grabbed one of the boys. "Get back to work, all of you, now!"

When the boy flinched, Kitty jumped at him. "You're hurting him." And she reached out to break his hold on the boy.

But with the other hand, Dave pushed her back, but so hard that she bounced up against the stone fireplace. Kitty let out a yell.

Doc rushed in from the back room. "FOSTER! What in thunder do you think your doing?" He ran to Kitty. "Kitty. Honey, are you ok?"

"Ugh, Doc, I… I… Yeah, I'm okay."

"You let me be the judge of that." Doc helped her stand then they went to the back room with Betsy.

By morning, Betsy's fever broke but she was still in a lot of pain. Kitty was a sleep in the rocker where she had rocked the new baby to sleep.

Doc went to talk to Dave. "Foster, we need to talk."

"Look, Doctor, I have a farm to run. I don't have time for sitting and talking."

"Fine, then sit and LISTEN! I'm gonna tell you something and you best listen unless you want to be a widower and a sole parent. Is that what you want?"

"Ahh, Doc, she's just lazy."

"Lazy? What in thunder is wrong with you man? You have yourself a good wife, a good woman and a good mother for your children, all 6 of them. That's not the easiest job in the world. Now, you need to let her heal and get well, and I mean it. Do you understand me? If you don't, you're sure gonna kill her. Now I need your word."

"My word?"

"Yes, your word, that you're gonna follow my orders. And I also want you to apologize to Miss Kitty for the way you treated her in there. She's been mighty good to your family and she didn't deserve the way you acted in there."

"Oh, alright."

Kitty woke and as she came out of the bedroom, she was groggy.

Dave looked at her. "Miss Kitty, I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to be so…"

"It's alright, just let's forget it." She said shaking her head, still trying to focus and wake up completely.

"Dave, I'll be out in a day or two to check on Betsy and the baby. And I want you to make sure these boys get enough water while they're out working."

"Ok, Doc."

Then Doc and Kitty packed up and left. While riding back to Dodge, Kitty laid her head on Doc's shoulder and slept. Looking puzzled, Doc just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Standing for a brief moment, at the top landing of the stairs of his office, Doc looked around, with his hat in his hand, thinking in amazement to himself. "Look at them, look at them all, just rushing about without a care or a thought of, well, of yesterday or tomorrow. I probably have seen most of these folks through sickness, births and deaths, yet once it's over, that's that! Hummmmm. What a world. Well, maybe Kitty will be up for breakfast."

Putting his hat on his head, he made his slow trek down the long staircase and across the boardwalk toward the Long Branch.

Sam had already opened. He was sweeping out front. "Mornin', Doc!"

Shaking his head. "Mornin', Sam."

"There's hot coffee and…"

"Sam? Kitty down yet?"

"Well, no. That's what I was ready to say. Not yet. Wasn't down last night either."

"She wasn't?"

"No, Doc. I knocked but she said she was tired, so I left her be."

"Well, she just needed a good night's sleep. Matt will be back today, won't he?"

"I think so, Doc."

"Well, like I said, she just needed the sleep."

Later, Doc saw Matt come riding in and waited for him to stop at his office. As Matt dismounted, "Welcome home, Matt!"

"Well, thanks, Doc. It's good to be back. If I had to sit in that saddle…"

"How about I buy you a beer? I'm sure you wouldn't mind the company of a certain redhead while we enjoy a cold one, now would ya? I sure know she wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, Doc, but I think she might mind less if I get rid of just a bit of this trail dust, don't ya think?"

Doc shook his head and smiled. "Well, ok. Have it your way. I'll see ya in a bit." Walking away mumbling, "Kids!"

Matt took Buck to Moss and then headed to the Dodge house to clean up.

As Matt was cleaning up and changing there was a hard banging at his door followed by a voice. "Marshal! Marshal? You in there?"

Matt quickly opened the door. "Howie, what's the matter?"

With Howie was a farmer and two other men from town. "Marshal, we need your help. Our boys, Marshal."

"What about them?"

"They fell in the old abandoned well at the end of my farm. They're small boys and it's getting dark. We were hopin' you could get together enough men to help."

"Sure we can. Let's go."

They took off, headed for the farm. Matt ran into the Long Branch asking for every available man to help. It wasn't very busy but they all offered to go.

Sam started to say, "Marshal, I have a…"

But Matt stopped him and said, "Sam, not now. Whatever it is it will have to wait. I have to go now."

Everyone got together as many ropes, lanterns, shovels and whatever they thought they'd need, in a wagon, and headed out of town to the farm, determined to rescue these two small boys. Matt asked Doc to go along just in case he was needed. They weren't sure just how far down the boys fell.

Arriving out at the farm, they had a group of about 15 men. It was now getting dark.

The mother of the boys had laid herself down alongside the well opening and was trying to talk to them and keep them both calm. She couldn't see them but she could hear them. She figured if she could keep them talking, they wouldn't be scared.

This family was new, to not only this farm, but to the Dodge area as well. So they weren't aware of the abandoned well at all. But the boys, while playing, came across it. It was covered by just some old brush.

Matt, Festus and one of the other men looked around, trying to figure out a way to get something down to them. They figured if they could tie a rope to the wagon then to one of them, they could get to the small boys. At first attempt, the side walls started to collapse. So now they figured they'd have to find a different plan.

The boys were getting more scared tired and hungry and one was complaining of a hurt leg.

Festus looked at Matt. "Matthew, we just got ta git them lil' ones out'a that there well. You jest tell me what you need me ta do and I'll do er'."

The mother of the boys was standing nearby. She started to cry.

Festus walked over to her. "Oh, now, you don't need ta be a cryin' now. Missy. Matthew is a gonna git them youngin's out of that there well, directly. I gorantee it! I do!"

Matt just rolled his eyes at Festus and under his breath, he said, "Thanks Festus."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

New Orleans, Louisiana

The train pulled into the depot early afternoon. Kitty had thought about this trip all the way, wondering just what was this all about. Yes, New Orleans was her home town but it had discarded her in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She had thought many times of returning, if it wasn't for a certain 6"6', incredibly handsome, blue-eyed cowboy that had stolen her heart.

"But there are so many ghosts here. Hummmm. Why? Why this summons for my presence now? Well, Kitty ol' gal, I guess now that you're here, you'll find out, won't you? But first things first. A hotel and I'm hungry." With that, a slight smile came to her face along with the thought, "Cowboy, I must be hanging around you too much. Food's becoming a common thought."

Once she had spotted her carriage and driver, he approached her and introduced himself. "Good afternoon, Miss Russell. My name is Reginald. I was sent to escort you to..."

"Excuse me, Reginald…? You were sent?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"May I ask, by whom?"

"Mr. LaTrese and Mr. DuPree. I am to escort you anywhere you wish to go, Miss Russell."

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you. I'll be staying at the Hotel Monteleone on Rue Royle."

"Ahh, yes, Miss Russell. One of the very finest of our establishments. Have you visited with us in our fair city before?"

"Oh, Reginald. I was born and raised in New Orleans."

"Yes, sorry, Miss Russell. I should have known."

"Why?"

"A gracious lady such as yourself. Well then in that case, welcome home!"

"Thank you, Reginald."

When she pulled up in front of the Hotel Monteleone, it reminded her that, yes indeed, she was coming  
home in some way. But then again New Orleans hadn't been home for a very long time.

When she stepped out of the carriage, Reginald held out a hand to assist her down then the door man  
approached her. "Welcome to the Hotel Monteleone, Ma'am. I do hope you will enjoy your stay. And if there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. My name is Frederick."

"Why, thank you, Frederick. And I'm certain I will enjoy it here."

As she entered, Reginald followed her to the main front desk. Walking thru the lobby, many eyes were on her. Dressed in an elegantly tailored green traveling dress with a soft yellow ruffled blouse and a two-tone green hat, that allowed just a few amber-copper curls to fall from below the brim, her presence drew the attention of all in the area.

As she reached the counter, "Hello, I have a reservation. My name is Kitty Russell."

"Yes, Ma'am. I have that right here. The boy will take your things. Will you be staying long?"

"Oh, a few days."

"Very well, Miss Russell."

Kitty got settled in her room and figured she'd have something to eat in the hotel dining room. So when she came down she also sent a message to the office of LaTrese and DuPree and asked the desk clerk to have it delivered to them.

It simply read:

_Dear Mr LaTrese and Mr. DuPree,  
I have arrived in New Orleans this afternoon. I will come into your office to discuss the letter you sent me in Dodge City, tomorrow morning, first thing. I would like to get this matter taken care of as quickly as possible._

_Sincerely,  
Kitty Russell_

After dropping off the note, she proceeded to the dining room. Thinking to herself, "I am famished and awfully tired." She sat at a table where she could be alone and it would be quiet. But she couldn't help but feel she wasn't alone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Matt, Festus and the men had worked night and day, digging. Matt had the idea to dig an adjacent whole to the well as deep as to where the boys were, then across to the boys. Then bring them up though that one, since it would be stronger and since they were able to shore it up with supports. After two long days and nights, they finally reached the boys.

Everyone was exhausted. Doc stayed for a while to treat the boys, while the others all headed back to town. Sam and Ma Smalley had cooked and set up for all the men to have food and drinks after their ordeal.

After a while, little by little, they began to dwindle out and go back to their own homes. By now, Doc was back in town as well. Festus came in with him, making sure he got back ok.

Matt had just gone to the Dodge House and laid out on the bed, falling asleep. Then waking later, he figured he'd better head to the Long Branch. He hadn't seen Kitty since he got back. He knew she'd understand about the urgency of the boys, but still he was gone a long time.

As he crossed the street and entered the Long Branch, it was fairly empty. "Sam?"

"Marshal, there's still food if you have a mind to eat."

"Ahhh, no thanks, Sam. I think I'd better wait and see Kitty first."

"Miss Kitty's not here, Marshal."

"Not here? Where is…"

"Marshal, that's what I was trying to tell you the day you were all running out to the farm to help with the boys." Sam tried to explain.

"Well, Sam, where is she?"

"New Orleans. Here, she left this for you."

Matt shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes. "What did I do now?"

"Oh, Marshal, she wasn't angry. She did seem distracted though. She got an envelope, a rather large envelope. She didn't tell me what was in it, but after she and Doc came back from the Foster's, she packed and went. She asked me to give you this note."

Matt took it from Sam, and began to read.

_Matt,  
I'm sorry, I had to go before you got back, but this is something I have to take care of and have to do it now. I should be back in a few days._

_Kitty_

Something about this didn't sit well with him. Generally, Kitty told him everything. But this note was vague. Was she alright? Is she safe? All the usual questions were going through his head. But she said she'd be back in a few days and that would mean she's on her way back then. "So, she'll tell me all about it when she gets here. Yeah, she'll tell me all about it."

Kitty went to the offices of LaTrese and DuPree. When she entered, Edward LaTrese met her in the  
outside office. "Oh, I'd recognize you anywhere, Miss Russell."

"Is that so?" Kitty answered. "Well, then you have me at a disadvantage, Mr...?"

"Allow me. Edward LaTrese. Won't you come into my office? Can I get you something to drink?"

Kitty smiled. "I…"

"Fresh coffee?"

"Alright, thank you."

Handing her a cup of coffee, "Please, sit and be comfortable."

"Look, Mr. LaTrese. I've come a long way. So can we dispense with the small talk and get to why you summoned me here?"

"Oh, my dear, summoned is such a harsh word."

"Spare me the charm, please? What is it you want from me?"

"Well, I am here to speak to you on behalf of the family of your great-aunt Constance LaRouge."

"What about her? And what do you mean, '_on behalf of'_? Has something happened to…"

"I shall tell you all you need to know. Be patient, my dear."

"Well, on with it. What has happened and what is this 'On Behalf Of' business?" Now her temper was starting to flare. She was thinking. "If the family had something to say, why weren't they just saying it to her themselves?"

"Miss Russell, Constance LaRouge is, as you know, a very old woman. And her family feels that her mind isn't, well, shall we say, with her all of the time?"

"Aunt Constance's mind is just fine. And what is it they all feel that her mind isn't right about? Get to the point Mr. LaTrese."

"In the past several months, the family has retained me and my firm to handle family affairs and that includes Miss Constance's last will."

"Oh, I see. Someone in the family doesn't like what it says. Is that it?"

"You might say that, Miss Russell. I have been directed to make some changes to said will and this is where you come in." He said pacing the room.

"And just how is that?" Kitty asked with an arched brow.

"It seems she had named you as executer of her will, which means I need your help. I need to make sure Miss LaRogue has not made any frivolous decisions with her estate."

"Let me get this straight, Mr. LaTrese. You want, and the family wants to know what is in Aunt Constance's will so you can try to change it. If indeed she has left them all out of it? And you can't do that without Aunt Constance's knowledge. Am I correct? So you want to use me."

And as she finished her sentence, she let out a bellowing laugh. She stood up, picked up her hat, walked slowly towards the door and stopped. Turning slowly, looking at him, with her jaws clinched so tight, her face was now crimson. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! Do you hear me? I will not! How dare you? How dare they? Now I remember why I got away from this family all those years ago." Kitty turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"But, Miss Russell…" LaTrese was saying, running out after her.

But Kitty didn't stop.

Reginald was waiting. "Where to, Miss Russell?"

"Reginald, do you know LaRogue Manor?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. Of course I do."

"Please take me there."

"Yes, Ma'am, at once. Begging your pardon, Ma'am. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Reginald, I'll be fine."

"Did you know the LaRogue's when you lived here, Miss?"

"Constance LaRogue is my great-aunt on my mother's side."

"Well, then you have come home." He said smiling at her.

She just returned the smile.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Sitting in his office, Matt was going through his mail, but not really paying attention to what was in it.  
He hadn't heard from Kitty and figured she should have been back by now if her note to him was right.  
And if she was on her way she usually sent him a wire somewhere along the way.

He headed across the street towards the Long Branch, meeting Doc about half way.

"Hi, Matt, I was just coming to your office."

"Well, I was just headed to the Long Branch. Can I buy you a beer, Doc?"

"You sure can." Swiping his mustache, Doc looked up at Matt. "But I'll tell ya, what you're really looking for won't be there."

'What? What are you talking about?"

"You still haven't heard from Kitty, have you?"

Letting out a huff. "No, no, Doc, I haven't." And he reached in his pocket. "And this note doesn't say much. It's just not like her."

As they entered the bar, Matt and Doc walked over to Sam. "Hi, Sam."

"Marshal, Doc. Beer?"

"Yeah, Sam, and he's buyin'." Doc said laughing.

"Sam, are you sure Kitty didn't say anything else at all about when she'd be back?"

"Sorry, Marshal, she didn't say anything. Just asked me to see that I gave you that note."

"Ok, Sam."

"Marshal, do you think something's wrong?"

"Ahhh, no, Sam. Just thought she'd be back by now, that's all."

Sam looked at Doc and Doc smiled rolling his eyes in a teasing gesture.

Reginald pulled the carriage up to the entrance to LaRogue Manor. "What a beautiful home, Ma'am. If I may be so bold as to say so?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Reginald. It's been quite some time." Driving up the long path lined with willow trees, magnolia's in full bloom, and straight ahead a large white plantation style house with tall pillars. Kitty sat back taking in the view. Memories of her childhood came flooding back. Times running and playing on the grounds, even just the smells of the gardens took her back.

Then a voice pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Well, Missy Kathleen! Oh, my, Missy Kathleen! You come home. Miz LaRogue gonna be so happy to see ya!"

"CeCe! Oh, CeCe!"

Reginald helped her down and she quickly hugged CeCe. "It is so good to see you too."

"Come on, Missy. Let's git you in here." CeCe, was a rather stocky black woman, who had worked for the family for many years.

As they walked inside the house, "Ahhh, CeCe, what's that wonderful smell, I smell?"

CeCe smiled at Kitty. "That there is CeCe's gumbo!"

"I just knew it. I knew it."

"Let's just git you settled and then you gonna eat."

"Sounds good to me." Kitty answered. "How's Calvin?"

"He good. He down in the stables tendin' the horses." Behind them a teenage boy came in. "And this be Junior."

"No! This isn't little Calvin?"

"Yes. This be my son."

"Why he was just a baby."

"He growed up."

Kitty just smiled.

"Junior, you take Missy Kathleen's things up to her room, ya hear? Quick like."

"I'll come with you, Junior." Kitty told him. "CeCe, I'll be down in a little while."

Kitty was settling into her old room. She looked around. It hadn't changed much since she left it, years before. The house at that time belonged to her grandfather, Jacque LaRogue, Constance was his sister. She inherited the house after his death. Constance never approved of her brother's disowning Kitty's mother for marrying Wayne Russell.

Constance was Annalise LaRogue Russell's godmother as well as her aunt. But being a female in the family didn't give her much say in the matter.

Kitty freshened up and then she was thinking about what LaTrese had said to her. Then she was looking around the room. She noticed a chair against an adjoining door. She remembered, when she was little, it connected to her mother's room. When she moved the chair and tried the door, it was locked. So then she went out to the hall and tried from there and again it was locked. But she didn't persist. She headed down the large staircase.

Coming into the kitchen, CeCe was at the stove. "Oh my, does it smell so good in here." Kitty remarked.

"Missy, you take yourself into the dining room. I'll bring this in fur you. Got hot bread right out the oven too. Jest whipped sum butter and jam."

"CeCe. You're gonna spoil me."

"That my job, Missy Kathleen. You go on now."

As Kitty headed for the dining room, she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"Well, so it's true. You did show up here."

As she turned, standing there was the husband of her cousin, Paul Worthington III. He married her cousin, Patrice. He was the son and grandson of Louisiana investment bankers and he was expected to follow in their footsteps.

"Well, hello to you too, Paul. It so nice to see how well you have made yourself so comfortable within the family and the family home." Kitty was now smirking. She knew he was a big part of what was going on with LaTrese and wanting to know what was in Constance's will. "So, where is my lovely cousin Patrice today?"

"My wife isn't feeling very well today. She's been under the weather. Headaches, poor dear. We haven't figured out why she can't seem to get rid of them."

"Is that a fact?"

"What's that you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just poor dear. Maybe she'll feel better later."

Patrice was the daughter of Jacques LaRogue II. He died during the war. His wife had died during childbirth when Patrice was born. So since there wasn't a LaRogue son the manor then went to the eldest female LaRogue which was Constance. Now from there she could, in her will, leave it to whomever she chose. Constance never had children.

After sitting and eating, Kitty took a walk out into the garden. She had forgotten just how beautiful it was. She had wished she waited and brought Matt along. She would have loved for him to see what LaRogue Manor was like, the place where she grew up, even if it was only for a little while.

Then she heard a delicate soft voice. "My dear, sweet Kathleen. Come let me look at you."

When she turned her eyes lit up and sparkled and she had the brightest smile. "OH! Auntie Constance. I have missed you."

Standing before her was a tiny woman, but very elegant, exquisitely dressed with silver-white hair coiffed into a un-sweep twist. "Kathleen, it's been so long, my dear."

"Oh, I know. But I'm here now."

"Come, sit with me. Let's talk." Constance placed her hand on top of Kitty's. "I'm an old woman, Kathleen. But I'm not so old that I don't know when something's wrong." And she smiled ever so gently.

"Wrong? Auntie…"

"Now, Kathleen." She said gripping her hand tighter.

"Auntie, are things here alright?"

"Child, why would you think otherwise?"

"Now, Auntie, please. You could tell me if you need anything. You know that don't you?" Kitty now furrowing her brow.

"Kathleen, I have all things in order, my dear."

Kitty leaned in closer. "Auntie Constance, has anyone, and I mean anyone, questioned you about your will?"

Starting to giggle, "Oh, Dear, my will is safe. It's in the hands of my lawyer."

Then Kitty asked, "Mr. LaTrese?"

"Oh, no dear. The family lawyers. They've been with us for decades."

"Auntie Constance, I need you to promise me something."

"What, Dear?"

"Promise me you won't sign anything until I tell you. I'll explain later. I need to have a talk with my dear cousins and their lawyer. Please promise me?"

"Ok, Dear."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Kitty sent word to Edward LaTrese that she wanted him to come to LaRogue Manor. So the next morning LaTrese showed up just after breakfast. Kitty waited halfway thru breakfast before telling Paul that LaTrese was on his way, then she went up to Patrice's room, knocked and walked in. "Good morning, Cousin!"

She walked across the room and pulled the curtains open. "What a beautiful sunny day."

"Ugh, what are you doing?"

"Time to get up out of that bed. Come on. It's easy. One foot at a time. You can do it. It won't kill you. Here, I'll help you." And Kitty grabbed her hands and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Kathleen! What is wrong with you? Don't you know I'm sickly?"

"Patrice, there is nothing wrong with you, except you're spoiled. Now get up, get dressed and get your backside downstairs, before I drag you down."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't test me, Cousin. Now you have 15 minutes and I mean it. I have some things I want to get straight and I want everyone's attention. Now move!"

Patrice, wide-eyed, had no idea what to make of Kitty. No one had ever talked to her like that. She got up and dressed and started brushing her hair. She kept looking at Kitty.

"Oh, you're not going to the ball, Patrice. Just get a move on."

"Kitty, what's this all about?"

"You'll know soon enough."

When she was done, she and Kitty headed down to the library.

When they came in, Paul and LaTrese were sitting, having coffee. Paul was surprised to see Patrice up and down stairs.

"Well, now that we have everyone here together, let's get this party started. Oh, I'm sorry, we forgot one person." Kitty turned and opened the door. "Auntie Constance."

When Constance walked in, LaTrese, Paul and Patrice all looked shocked.

"Miss Russell," LaTrese asked. "What is the meaning of this? What did you call me all this way for?"

"I'll get to that, Mr. La Trese. Auntie Constance, I want you to meet Edward LaTrese. He informed me, that for the past few months, that he is the family lawyer and handles all the family affairs. Including your last will and testament."

With a very soft gentle smile, Constance looked around the room. "Well, Mr. LaTrese, is it? I believe  
you, young man, are sadly mistaken. For generations the LaRogue family has dealt with the same family law firm and at no time have I ever made any changes, nor do I intend to. I hope I have made this quite clear." She said, smiling very politely at him.

Then she turned to Paul and Patrice. "And as for the two of you, if you think for one minute that just because I am old… Please, do not, and I repeat, do not mistake that for being feeble. I am of sound mind. Patrice…" shaking her head, "your grandfather and father would be so ashamed. Now, if you will all excuse me, I would like to have my mid-morning sweet tea."

"Of course, Auntie Constance. You go right ahead. I'll see you in a bit."

She got up and kissed Kitty on the forehead and left.

"Now before any of you three say a word, let me say this. I'm going to see to it that none of you do anything to mess with Aunt Constance. Paul, I can see you doing something so vile and underhanded. And, Mr. LaTrese, well, I won't tell you what I think of lawyers. But, Patrice! You? You are family! How could you? You have always been well taken care of. You've had the best of everything. The best schools, the best…"

"Oh, Kathleen, what would you know? Grandfather disowned your mother and didn't want you or her around."

"And what would you know about that? You weren't even born yet."

"I heard Daddy and Auntie Constance talking."

"Well, that's none of your business. Auntie wanted us around and I will look out for her best interests." Then she left the room.

Paul looked at LaTrese. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Relax, Worthington, I'll think of something."

Then Patrice said, "Can't we have Auntie declared insane?"

"But we still need to know what is in that will and does Miss Russell have a copy. I'll think of something. You try to find where Constance keeps her will. We can sleep on it and I'll get back to you."

Kitty was sitting on the veranda drinking sweet tea with Constance, feeling extremely tired. "Kathleen, dear, thank you for what you did in there."

"Oh, I didn't do anything really. I just knew I couldn't sit by and let them try and do whatever it is they're thinking of. UGH. Auntie, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't sleep as well as I thought I did. I'm going to go up and take a nap."

Laughing lightly, "I think I've pick up one of Patrice's headaches." She was smiling as she started to stand but feeling dizzy. "Maybe the last few days of traveling are also catching up to me as well. I'll see you later for supper. Ok?"

"Sure, my dear. You get some rest, Child." Constance patted her arm.

The next morning, Kitty woke still feeling a bit tired and woozy but the Louisiana heat didn't help. After breakfast, Kitty talked to Constance and told her she would be heading back to Dodge. But that if she needed her for anything, all she had to do was send for her and she'd be on the next train. Kitty made her arrangements and also sent word to Matt that she'd be on her way.

As she was getting ready to leave, Edward LaTrese pulled up to the manor. "Miss Russell, I was hoping I could have a moment in private. I understand you are leaving us, so before you go, would you grant me a moment of your time? Please?"

"I don't know what we could possibly have to talk about, but I guess. Alright, Mr. LaTrese, you have till my driver gets here.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Festus came running out of the post office. "Matthew! Matthew! It's from Miz Kitty. It's from Miz Kitty!"

Doc, swiping his mustache was laughing. "He'll never change, Matt. He'll never change."

"Festus, ok, ok. Let me have it." Matt was smiling but his face was now flushed. Everyone in the street was watching. The three men walked towards the office.

"Well, is she alright? Is she coming home, Matthew?"

"Well for heaven's sake, will you let him read it?"

"Ok, you ol' ninny."

"Will you two stop?" Matt said. "I'm trying to read my letter. Yes, Festus, Kitty's alright. She's on her way home."

"Matthew, where she a been all this here time?"

Doc looked at him. "That is none of your business."

"Well, don't she a knowd that we bin a worrin' on where she's bin?"

"Festus, I'm sure Kitty will tell us everything when she gets back." Matt answered.

Broken Arrow, Oklahoma

**(Yes, the author knows Oklahoma wasn't a state until 1907 and that Tulsa and Broken Arrow didn't exist then. But this is fiction. Go with it.)**

In a small town just outside of Tulsa County, Frank Reardon was passing through. He had been down in Texas. He was on his way back to his place in Montana. He figured he'd stop, rest and replenish his supplies. He had himself a few beers, then got his supplies.

And while he was loading, something caught his attention. He walked across the street. Slowly he walked up behind this pretty lady and said, "Now, what on earth is the second prettiest gal I know, doing in this here little town?" And he slid his arms around her only to have her turn quickly and slap his face. "Wow. It's me. Frank. Frank Reardon."

"Look, mister, I don't know who you are and I don't appreciate strange men taking the liberty of putting their hands on me."

Just then a rather large man came out of the general store. "Maggie, honey. You ok?"

She shot Frank a look and said, "Yeah, Joe. I'm fine. Can we go now? People in this town are strange."

"You just have to get used to being around people, honey, that's all. Let's go. We'll go home now."

Frank stood there with the most surprised look, still stunned at the slap. "Why didn't she know me?"

On the ride, Joe said, "Maggie, did he do something to you?"

"No, just a bit too friendly. That's all."

"Well, honey, you've been gone an awful long time. You have to re-adjust. Remember we still don't know where you were or what happened to you. But that's not important. You're back now and I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you, ever. I'm just sorry I wasn't there that day to protect you."

"Oh, Joe, please don't do that to yourself." She smiled at him placing her hand lightly on his cheek.

Dodge City

Frank Rode into Dodge a few days later. He walked directly into the Long Branch.

Doc and Festus were at a table. "Hey! Hello, Frank! Come on over here and have a drink with us."

"Doc, Matt around?"

"I guess." Frank was surveying the room. "Who you looking for, Frank?"

"Doc, I think I'm losing my mind."

"What?"

"Doc, Kitty here?"

"Well, no."

"What did he do this time?"

"Who, Frank?"

"Matt. What did he do to make her leave this time?"

"I'm sorry, Frank, but you're not making much sense."

As Frank was talking, Matt came in behind him. "Frank Reardon, you Ol'…"

Frank turned. "Matt? What happened? Why's she down there? And why didn't she know me?"

"Wait a minute. Frank, what are you talking about? And who are you talking about?"

"Kitty, Matt!" Frank was now getting frustrated.

"Frank, down where?"

"Matt, I just rode up from Oklahoma."

Now Matt was smiling. "Frank, Kitty's in New Orleans. Actually, she's on her way back. Well actually she should have been back oh, a…"

"Matt, I was in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma and I saw Kitty. And when I snuck up behind her, she slapped me."

Matt laughed.

"Matt, she didn't know me!"

"Come on, Frank."

"Matt, I mean it."

Now Matt's face dropped. He realized he wasn't kidding anymore.

"And a man came out of the general store and called her Maggie. She left in a wagon with him. Matt, I've known Kitty and you a long time. That was Kitty! I'd bet my life on it."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Broken Arrow, Oklahoma

Joe McAndels was out on the south side of his ranch with a few of his hands. It was mid-afternoon. They were rounding up cattle. Joe had left two of his men behind to do smaller chores and to make sure someone was close by just in case Maggie needed anything.

He was determined to be very protective of her now more than ever. He made her a promise that no one would ever hurt her again.

After feeding and visiting with the horses in the stables, Maggie had decided to go back to the house. She knew Joe would probably be back for lunch sometime soon.

As she came out of the stable, she noticed two riders approaching from a distance. The sun was high and bright. Even shielding her eyes, it was still difficult to tell who it was. As they came closer, she remembered one of them.

"Oh, you again. Look, Mister, I don't know what you want, but I told you before, I…"

"Just wait a minute." Frank said.

Now she was furrowing her brow, with her hand on her hips. "Wait for what? Because I'm sure you and your friend here aren't lost. So, I'd appreciate it if you'd turn yourself around and ride on out of here."

Just then, Matt climbed down off Buck.

"Now, look here. I asked you to leave."

"Kitty. Kitty. It's me, Matt."

She looked right through him. "Oh, well, alright then, Matt. Please leave. My husband will be back any time now and he won't be happy to find you here."

Matt reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kitty!"

She jerked away. "Get your hands off of me." She yelled. "How dare you?"

Suddenly, a man came running from around the house. "Mrs. McAndels, are you alright? What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"No, Tom. These men were just leaving." And she stormed off towards the house.

"I'll see they do." Tom said. "Look, if Mr. McAndels gets back and finds you two here, and finds out you have upset her in any way, it won't be good."

Matt looked at him puzzled. "You called her Mrs. McAndels?"

"Yeah, that's right. Maggie McAndels. My boss is Joe McAndels. Do you know him?"

"Not personally, no." Matt answered.

"Well, he's one of the largest ranchers in Oklahoma. Powerful man."

Matt and Frank just looked at each other. "Believe me now, Matt?"

"Oh, that's Kitty alright! Frank, what happened here? How? Why?"

"I don't know, my friend. But the Kitty I know, wouldn't just…"

"Yeah, Frank, I know and I am going to find out. You can bet on it."

Joe and the men returned. Tom met them right away. "Mr. McAndels, I thought I should tell you. There were two riders showed up here today. They seemed to upset the Mrs. I sent them away. But I just thought you should know, Sir. She said she was okay, but…"

As he entered the house, "Hello, Sweetheart." Joe said coming up behind her as she stood by the window.

She jumped slightly. "Oh, you're home."

"Tom says we had visitors?"

"Oh, yes. Two riders. We sent them away."

"They upset you?"

"No, not really. One was that man from town. Remember when we were getting supplies?"

"The one that thought he knew you?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"And the other?"

"Don't know. A friend I guess. Joe, let's not talk about it, ok?"

"If that's what you want, ok." Joe told her. He was willing to give her anything she wanted.

"Lunch is ready."

"Good, let's eat. Then maybe we'll go for a ride."

"Oh, Joe, I'm a bit tired, so I'd rather just stay here, if that's ok. Besides you have so much work to do. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap."

"Sure, Sweetheart."

In town, Matt and Frank stopped at the Sherriff 's office. "Well, hello, U.S. Marshal. To what do we owe this visit?"

"I'm Matt Dillon, this is Frank Reardon. He's a friend. I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure, Marshal. What about?"

"Well, what can you tell me about a rancher named Joe McAndels?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Why?"

"Joe McAndels is one of the largest ranchers in Oklahoma."

"Yeah, so we've been told."

"Is there a problem, Marshal?"

"It's, Matt, please."

"Ok, Matt."

"I don't know yet, but it just might turn out that way."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

"You can't do this. Kathleen won't let you!" - "Kathleen can't stop us. Besides she's no longer here."

Struggling, the voices just kept saying the same things over and over.

She was now tossing and turning trying to fight with the thoughts. They weren't making any sense. She was now yelling, "Leave her be! Leave her be!"

Then he scooped her up. "Sweetheart, wake–up. Wake-up, you're dreaming. It's ok. It's me, Joe! Oh, you're shaking. Come here." And he held her close. "You're alright now. It was just a bad dream."

"No. It was… Oh, I don't know what it was." She was really confused.

"Look just lay back and relax. I'll get you something to drink. Ok?"

She shook her head in agreement.

Back at the sheriff's office, Sheriff Ward looked at Matt. "I think maybe you should sit and tell me what concerns you have, Matt."

"Ok, Sheriff. You say you know this Joe McAndels? Have you known him long?"

"Oh, yeah, Matt. And call me Dan."

"What about his wife? Maggie?"

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Matt persisted.

"Matt, Maggie's a beauty."

"Yeah, Dan, but that wasn't my question?"

"Well, Matt, I knew Maggie when Joe first married her, but…"

"But what!?" Matt was getting impatient.

"Well, that was fifteen years ago."

"Then you're saying you've known them for fifteen years?"

"Not exactly." Dan Ward said.

Now walking around the room. "What do you mean, Man?" Frank burst out.

"Dan, took a deep breath. "About a year after they were married, Maggie vanished."

'Vanished?" Matt repeated.

"Yeah, nobody ever was sure what actually happened to her. Joe came home, found his place tossed and blood on the living room floor. And for a long time she was believed to be dead. Joe refused to believe that. He always said someday she'd be home. Then about two weeks ago, she came stumbling through the woods and onto his property. As soon as he saw her, he said he knew it was her right away. Matt, why are you asking these questions?"

"Dan, that woman out there on McAndels ranch, isn't Maggie McAndels."

"What? Matt, what are you crazy? Well, who is she then, Matt? And why would Joe think she's Maggie?"

"Dan, he may well think she's Maggie because he wants to. But, that woman out there is Kitty Russell from Dodge City, Kansas. She owns the Long Branch saloon."

"Kitty Russell, the Long Branch? Well, I'll be. Matt, if that's the case, wouldn't she just say so? And…"

"Dan, that's the problem. I don't know why she's here. She was in New Orleans and sent me a note saying she was on her way back and never made it. Then Frank, here, was in your town and saw her. And she didn't recognize him."

Then Frank said, "And Kitty has known me a long time. Something has to be wrong."

"Well, Matt, what do you want to do?" Dan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving Broken Arrow without Kitty."

Tom Murray knocked at the front door just after supper time. When Joe answered, he said, "I'm sorry, Mr. McAndels. I didn't want to disturb you and Mrs. McAndels, but if there's nothing else you'll be needing tonight, some of the boys and I were going to head into town."

"No, Tom, not at all. Go. We'll be fine."

"Oh, Jeb and Seth will stay behind, just in case you need them."

"That's fine, Tom. Enjoy yourself. Good night."

Tom and the guys headed into town for a fun Saturday night.

When they arrived in town, Frank noticed him right off. They were standing, having a drink in the saloon when a man came up beside Tom and handed him a note.

"Good thing I ran into you here, Tom, saved me a trip to the ranch. This came for you today, marked urgent."

Frank was standing just two people away. Frank was trying to see if he could listen to what was being said. He didn't trust this man.

"Tom, do you want me to wait for an answer?"

"Maybe, hold on." Quickly he opened the note.

Frank watched his expression, then the way he looked around the room. Frank's curiosity was now getting the better of him.

Tom asked the barkeep for a pen and paper. "Jim, I need you to send this tonight. But you can't say a word to anyone. I mean anyone!"

"Sure, Tom." He answered.

All this note said was:

_McAndels is under control. He buys it completely, like I told you he would, and she knows nothing._

Frank saw _**McAndels**_ and _**she knows nothing**_. Quickly, he took off out of the saloon, headed back to the hotel where he and Matt were staying.

Matt was sitting in his room going over Kitty's note to him and the timeline, trying to figure out how and where something could have gone wrong, when a knock came to the door and Frank's voice. "Matt, open the door. It's me."

"It's open."

Entering the room, now excited, but not sure just what he was going to tell Matt. "You've got to listen to me. That ranch hand, we met, Tom, he's down in the saloon. He got a wire… note, from someone."

"And why is that strange?"

"No, Matt. I was next to him and it was his reply. It didn't make sense. Well, maybe it did."

"Frank, did it or not?"

"All I could catch was, _McAndels_, and _she knows nothing_. Matt something smells bad. Kitty's in trouble."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

La Rogue Manor

Patrice, Paul and Edward LaTrese were all gathered in the library at the manor. Patrice was pacing in a panic. "Mr. LaTrese, are you sure this is going to work? How do you know for sure she won't remember? And what if she does? You don't know my cousin Kathleen. She has always been the stubborn one, even as a child, well so Father has always said." She just kept ranting.

Finally Paul took her by the shoulders. "Dear Patrice, trust me. Trust us. We will handle this. Cousin Kathleen is no match for us."

Then LaTrese put his arm around her. "Look, my dear woman. I told you, I would see to it that Kathleen Russell would be taken care of and would no longer present a problem. And now with your aunt and Miss Russell out of the picture, you are the next likely heiress to the La Rogue fortune."

Then Paul suggested that Patrice retire to her room and rest. She agreed.

Dodge City, Kansas

Barney rushed to Doc's office. "Doc! Doc! You in here?" He flung open the door, startling Doc.

"What in thunder are you doing?"

"Got a wire for you, Doc, from the Marshal. It's urgent!"

"Well gimme' it." Doc began to read.

_Doctor G. Adams  
Dodge City, Kansas_

_Doc, Kitty's in trouble. Stop. Need your help. Stop. No Doc available. Stop. Can you come? Stop. Quick?_

_Matt  
C/O Sheriff  
Broken Arrow, Oklahoma_.

Doc immediately folded the note and looked at Barney. "You tell Matt, I'm on my way." He packed a bag and headed right for the ticket office then told Newly to take over for him while he was gone. He filled Festus and Newly in on where Matt and Kitty were and that he would let them know what was going on when he got there.

Broken Arrow, Oklahoma

Frank made it a point to shadow Tom Murray while he was in town, trying to figure out what he could. He noticed there were men sitting around outside the Cattlemen's Association office talking about losses on investments they'd made. And Tom was telling them they were jumping the gun and worrying needlessly and that they needed to relax and give this venture a chance, that it was new.

These men were long time successful cattle ranchers. And they weren't used to sitting back and relaxing while watching their money dwindle away on investments. That was not their way. But Tom just continued to tell them it would all be fine and would work out.

Frank couldn't figure why these ranchers were taking advice from a ranch hand. This gave him an idea.

When Frank met Matt and the sheriff for lunch, Frank asked Dan, "Hey, what do you know about this new investment plan the cattle ranchers are all involved in?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, not much. Just what I over heard in the saloon. Some big southern city banker's laid out a plan to the Cattlemen's Association. Why?"

"Well, it seems some of these cowboys ain't too happy with it."

"Is that so?" Dan remarked.

"But there's still something that's sticking in my craw."

Matt was frowning at Frank. "What are you getting at, Frank?"

"Matt, when have you ever known ranchers to take advice of a hand?"

Looking at him strangely, "What?"

"That Tom character, from McAndels ranch, seemed to be controlling the crowd. Matt, I told you I don't trust that guy."

"Dan, how long has he worked for McAndels?" Matt asked.

"Oh, not that long, a few months."

"Do you know where he came from?"

"No, Matt."

"I think I want to see if I can find out more about him."

McAndels Ranch

Sun was setting. Joe had poured him and Maggie a drink. She was standing out on the porch, staring at the sky. "You like it out here, don't you?" He asked as he handed her the glass.

"Uh huh. Did I always, Joe?"

"What?"

"Did I always like it here?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess so. That's a sort of silly question."

"Why is it? I don't remember. How long have we lived here?"

"Oh, fifteen years. We got this place just after we were married."

"What happened to me?"

"Oh, Sweetheart, I don't think that's such a good idea to talk about something so awful."

"I need to know, Joe."

"Well, Maggie. I really don't know."

"Oh? You mean I just up and disappeared?"

"Something like that."

"You looked for me?"

"Of course. Maggie? Do you remember anything?"

"I don't think so. I keep getting these quick pictures but they don't make any sense. I can't put them together."

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, rocking her, snuggling his face into her neck.

Suddenly she began to get a flash. The feeling of a rather large man, with large arms wrapped around her, nestling his face in the nape of her neck. She shivered.

"Oh, sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"Uh huh." Then she blinked her eyes tight and shook her head.

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know. A flash again."

He went to pull her close again but she tensed up and he let go. "It's ok. Relax. I told you. When you're ready, you let me know. I'll wait. I lost you once but not again. We have the rest of our lives, Maggie. When you're ready."

She fell asleep, her mind wondering, but with scrambled thoughts.

"Kathleen won't let you. - She can't stop us. - You can't do this. - Let me go! - Let her go! - Cowboy, help me! - You won't get away with this! - Auntie! - Cowboy! - No! - Stop! - Who are you? - Somebody help! - Where am I? - I need you, Cowboy."

She was tossing and sweating. The thoughts were twisting and turning.

"Kathleen, help me!"

Finally she yelled out sitting up in bed, drenched. Looking around confused. When the door to her room opened, a figure was standing in the doorway. She began to call out, "Joe!" and stopped. It wasn't Joe!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Fenwick Sanitarium  
Vermilion Parish  
Abbeville, Louisiana

On a large estate, sat the exquisite Fenwick Sanitarium in the Vermilion Parish. A finely built structure  
with towering pillars and a veranda circling all around the mansion. Bright white in color with a brilliant red peaked roof. This was a place reserved for the family of New Orleans area's finest. No expense was spared.

In a brightly lit room on the second floor, in a drug induced state, Constance LaRogue sat staring out the window. In a low whisper, "Kath..leen, Kath..leen." The light and the sparkle now gone from her eyes, she just sat in a sad somber state. The nurses would set her by the window and she would watch as if she were waiting but with no expression. And on occasion, the nurses would ask, "Who is Kathleen?"

But she wouldn't answer. She'd just repeat, "Kath..leen"

Broken Arrow, Oklahoma

Doc arrived in Broken Arrow not knowing exactly where he would find Matt or Kitty or what exactly the story was.

He checked himself into the hotel. While talking with the clerk, he learned that Matt had been over in the café with the sheriff. So, seeing he hadn't eaten for awhile, he headed in that direction, thanking the clerk for his help.

"You're quite welcome, Doctor."

Joe McAndels was just riding up outside and overheard the clerk refer to him as 'Doctor'. "Say, Fella, you're a doctor, are you?"

Tugging his ear, swiping his mustache. "That's what they tell me." Doc replied.

"It might be I could use your help."

"Sick, are ya? Don't look sick to me."

"Oh, no, not me." Joe answered. "It's my wife, she's been…well… Not sure how to explain it to ya, Doctor. I'm sorry, names Joe McAndels."

"I'm Doctor Adams. Live in town here, Mr. McAndels?"

"Oh, no, Doctor. I have a ranch, um, just out side of town here."

"Well, I'd be happy to come out and take a look at your wife for you. Unless you'd rather bring her to town?"

"Ah, Maggie's not too comfortable being around town folks."

"Oh, there a reason for that?"

"Takes some explaining, Doctor."

"People call me Doc."

"Ok, Doc."

"I was just gonna grab me a cup of coffee."

"Sure, I have to stop in the Cattlemen's Association office. Then if you don't mind I'll take you out to my place. See you in 15 minutes?"

"Will do." Doc said and he headed to the café across the street.

As he entered the café, he saw Matt, Frank and the sheriff sitting at a table in the back. "Well, I sure feel like I'm at home." He said smiling.

Matt looking confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I no sooner get checked in at the hotel and decide to come over here for coffee and a bite and I found me a patient, already."

Matt and Frank laughed. "Now, who here knew you were a doctor?"

"You mean besides this bag I'm carrying?"

"Oh, yeah." Matt rolled his eyes.

"No, some rancher heard the clerk call me Doctor and says his wife is ailing and would I look at her. When I asked what was the problem, he didn't know what to tell me. Just that she was ailing. I'm gonna meet him in 15 minutes. He's over at the Cattlemen's Association office."

"Doc, this rancher, did you get his name?" Matt asked.

"Sure, Matt. Hummmm, Mc… McAndels. Yeah, that was it. McAndels. Joe McAndels."

Matt and Frank turned to each other, then to Dan then back to Doc and together said, "KITTY."

Rubbing his upper lip and shaking his head, "Someone want to tell me what in thunder is going on here?"

"Doc," Frank started, "it's a long story."

"Well, for heaven sakes. You got me all the way down here…"

Dan looked at Doc. "Doctor, they're right. This is a long story and we're still not sure what the whole thing is yet."

"Oh, Doc, I'm sorry. This is Sheriff Dan Ward. This is our good friend, Doctor Adams. He also knows Kitty Russell very well."

Frank began. "Doc, you remember when I came into the Long Branch and said I saw Kitty down here in Broken Arrow? Well, I did. I wasn't crazy. This rancher, McAndels, she's living on his ranch. But she don't know us Doc. He's calling her, Maggie and says she's his wife of fifteen years. A wife that disappeared a year after they married, but supposedly showed up again a few weeks ago, out of the blue. But he says he knew her right off . There's some stuff that just smells real bad going on and I… well, we think Kitty's right in the middle of it."

"Now, wait a minute, Matt, Frank. Kitty wouldn't get mixed up…"

"No, Doc. I don't mean she's part of it. Knowing like… I mean, she… she don't know… We don't know how she got here."

Rubbing his mustache again. "Ok, first things first. We have to find out what's wrong with Kitty. And I ain't gonna do it sittin' here." Doc got up and headed for the door.

"Wait," Matt hollered.

"What?"

"I'm going with you."

"Now you can't do that, Matt."

"Why not?"

"Now why are you gonna say you're there?"

Dropping his eyes, "Oh, maybe your right. But, Doc, I just thought maybe if I could talk to her alone…"

"Oh, and demand she listen to you? Yeah, that usually works, don't it? Look, you big lug, I know you love her, I do too. Just let me go out and see what I can find out."

"Doc, I…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

As Doc exited the café, Joe was crossing the street. "Ahhh, Doc, good, perfect timing. Shall we go? I took the liberty of renting you a buggy, if that's ok with you."

"I'm obliged. Shall we then?"

"This way, Doc. It's only about 15 minutes."

"That's fine."

Waking from her afternoon nap, that Joe had talked her into, again she was startled. Again it was a repeat of the same.

Flashes and voices. "Kathleen won't let you do this. - She can't stop us. - Cowboy - Who are you? - Why are you doing this? - Leave her be, you're hurting her. - Kathleen. – Cowboy, I need you."

Again as she opened her eyes, the large figure was in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you screaming, Mrs. McAndels."

"You shouldn't be in here, Tom. Where's my husband? Where's Joe?"

"Oh, he went into town. He'll be back soon."

Furrowing her brow. "You can go. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure Mrs. McA…"

She quickly cut him off. She felt uncomfortable. "I said, I'm fine. You can go, Tom. Thank you." She had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Something about the way he watched her.

She went into the wash room, splashing water on her face, thinking about the dream, asking herself, "Who is this Kathleen? And who is Cowboy? Who is being hurt? And how can this Cowboy help? Damn! Why am I so confused? Where have I been all these years? Oh, my poor Joe. What has this been like for you? Joe, I'm so sorry."

Just then she heard the sound of horses. She hurried down the stairs and out the front door onto the porch. "Joe, you're back."

She ran right to him, putting her arms around his waist. "Oh, I'm sorry, we have company? Hello." She looked at Doc with a sweet smile.

Doc was amazed. There was no recognition.

"Maggie, Sweetheart, this here is Doctor Adams."

"Doctor Adams. It's so nice to meet you."

"Maggie, I invited the doctor here so he could have a look at you. To…"

"Oh, Joe. No. I don't need a doctor. Damn it!"

"I apologize, Doctor, for my wife's outburst."

"Joe, I told you I was just fine."

Doc waited a minute, then said, to Joe putting his hand up and winking, "Mrs. McAndels…" he said very gently… "May I call you Maggie, even though we just met?"

"Oh, I guess so."

"Your husband is just concerned. On the way out here, he explained to me that you have been experiencing some headaches and some confusion?"

"Well, yeah, some." She said quietly.

"Well, I'll tell you a little secret. We men like to be humored. So, how about you let me just check a few minor things and it will humor him. What do you say to that?" And he winked at her.

"You're a foxy thing, you know that?" Then she pulled back a moment and squeezed her eyes shut. For a moment… a quick flash of Doc's face… and then it was gone.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so. I guess my husband also told you I've been gone a long time, did he?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He did."

"And that I can't remember things?"

"Yes."

"Doctor, um... Do you suppose I'll ever remember my life? All of it?"

"I certainly hope so. I sure do."

Doc proceeded to examine her and as he did, he noticed she had a good size lump on the back of her head. Quickly he remembered her hitting her head when they were at the Foster's. When Dave shoved her into the stone fireplace. And her falling asleep on his shoulder on the ride home that day. And the long sleep the next day. This all was coming back.

To himself he thought, "Kitty, Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't notice. And good God, what else have you been through?"

"Maggie, I'm gonna give you something to help you sleep better. Your husband says you're not sleeping well?"

"Oh, no. That's not necessary. Joe just worries. I just have these scrambled thoughts. But they don't make any sense. It's just frustrating."

Winking at her. "I'm sure it is."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13  
My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Doc, Matt, Frank, and Dan all had supper that night. Matt was anxious to hear what Doc had to say about his visit.

"Well, Matt. There's no doubt its Kitty out there."

"Doc, I know that."

"Matt, I think part of this may be my fault."

"How?" Matt and Frank both asked.

"Matt, when you were still out of town, and Kitty and I were taking care of Betsy Foster, after she had her baby... Well, Dave Foster… You know that temper of his."

"What are you sayin'?"

"Just that you know Kitty's temper too. And she lit into him about how he treats Betsy and especially after just having the baby and the difficult delivery and... He pushed her, Matt. I thought she was alright at the time. She said she was fine. We were both so exhausted. He had pushed her into the stone fireplace. When she fell asleep on my shoulder on the ride back, I just passed it off as she was tired. Then the next day, just lack of sleep. We were up for two days. Then she left town. Matt, I think she had a concussion. She still is very tender and has a lump, but then again she may have been hit again in the same area, which isn't good. If only I'd pay closer attention to her."

"Doc, don't do that to yourself. Like you said, she said she felt fine."

"Yeah, but, I'm the doctor! Matt, I'm gonna say something to you and I don't want you to take this wrong."

"What's that?"

"Joe McAndels. He doesn't want to hurt her. Somebody may have tried to, but in my honest opinion, that man idolizes her. He really believes she is his wife."

"Doc, how can that be?" Matt said being totally confused.

"Matt, people can change a lot in 14 years."

"Doc, if Kitty disappeared for 14 years and someone else showed up in her place, no matter how much they might look like her, I would know if it were her or not."

"Oh, you think so, Mr. Lawman? You know that much about a person, you think so?"

"I know Kitty. As a matter of fact I think I know Kitty better than anyone."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Now Doc was baiting him.

Frank and Doc were looking at one another. "Can we remind you of that the next time you act like a fool?" They said together.

"Oh, shut up, both of you."

Dan looked confused.

"Matt, seriously, the mind is a funny thing. It can let you believe what you want it to believe."

Then Dan jumped in, "Matt, you have to understand. Joe lost Maggie a year into their marriage. He adored her. There wasn't anything in this world he wouldn't do for her. He just couldn't except she was lost to him forever. Then when she showed up... Well, when your Kitty showed up… His wildest dream came true. And to tell you the truth, adding on the years, she could be Maggie."

Yeah, Dan, but she's not! She's Kitty! Kitty Russell!"

"I hear you, Matt."

Matt was now getting steamed! He wanted Kitty away from this Joe McAndels

Cattlemen's Association Office

A few days later, the association and all of the local farmers and ranchers, from the surrounding areas, were holding a meeting in town. It had now come to their attention, that funds were being misappropriated and they wanted answers.

Tom Murray was trying to keep everyone under control but it was now seeming to get out of his control. These ranchers were now realizing they were being scammed. And before long they would be in danger of losing the ranches, and possibly everything they have worked for, their whole lives.

Tom Murray couldn't get in contact with anyone in the big banks in New Orleans. It was becoming clear to him that he was going to become the scape goat when the chips all fell. Even when he checked on his own paper work that he thought was what he was helping set in motion.

Yes, there were dummy accounts for the benefit of the ranchers, but Paul Worthington and his friends never put anything in their real names so they would be clear until they could move the monies out of the country. They were going to do this by way of Constance LaRogue's accounts. Arranging her untimely death and having Patrice to be her sole heir, with Kitty out of the way.

And Paul would take Patrice to Europe till he thought it was safe. And with Patrice having such a delicate mental condition... well…

The meeting was getting out of hand. Someone came looking for Dan. "Sheriff, you'd better hurry. These men are getting ready to…"

"Matt, I could use you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Dan."

These men were ready to lynch Tom Murray. Matt and Dan entered the association office.

"Alright. Hold it!"

"Now, just wait one minute here. Who is this, Sheriff?"

"This here is United States Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Did you know about this, Sheriff?"

"No. Matt was here on another matter. But if I need him…"

Tom looked at Matt. "I remember you. You were out on the ranch."

"Yeah, that's right."

"You and that friend of yours."

'Yeah."

Joe was listening. "Tom, this was the man that you told me about, that was on the ranch?"

"Yeah, Mr. McAndels. But I didn't know he was a marshal."

"Matt, take him over to my office, would ya?"

"Sure, Dan. Let's go. Get walking."

"You arresting me?"

"Would you rather I leave you to them?"

"It might be, I have something you would be interested in hearing."

"Is that so?"

"It's about Mrs. McAndels. Or shall I say the Russell woman?"

Matt grabbed him up by the scruff of his neck. "What about Kitty?"

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, Big Man. Before she decides to become Mrs. McAndels for good." Then he laughed. "You know what I mean, don't ya?"

"You best tell me what it is you know or I'll tear you to shreds." Matt had him up against the wall and off the floor.

"Ok! Ok! Let go, man. Let go!"

Matt dropped him. "Now start talking."

"She's not Maggie McAndels."

Huffing out a breath, "I know that."

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere. So talk. Is your name really Murray?"

"Yeah. That part is true. Tom Murray. But I'm not a ranch hand."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Ok, I'm from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I grew up with a few families that were in the financial world. We learned the ins and outs of investing. Then I was approached by some men about coming out west here and making some money off of these cattlemen. Easy marks they called 'em."

"So you're a con man, huh?" Matt said.

"I don't like to call it that." Murray said.

"Well, you are. Go on."

"Then, anyway, we heard about Patrice LaRogue. Easy pickings, except for she had this old lady aunt that controlled the purse strings since there were no male heirs. This woman is like one hundred."

Matt was getting impatient. "Go on."

So Paul Worthington married her a few years ago, thinking the old woman would die. But she didn't. Besides, then Patrice tells him she has a cousin that her grandfather disowned along with her mother years before. But the old woman still kept in favor. And that she doesn't know if she is in her will or not. Then Paul and Patrice devised a plan to change the family attorney and try to get the old woman's will and read it. But they can't find it. So, they contacted the Russell woman to see if they could rope her in to helping to find it, under the pretense that the old woman was insane. But when she showed up, it backfired."

Matt started to laugh. "They didn't know Kitty."

"So then the new lawyer, and a doctor on his pay roll, devised a plan to commit the old woman to a sanitarium in Abbeville and sedate her."

"And what about Kitty?" Matt asked.

"Oh, they drugged her with a drug that wiped out her memory. That way she don't exist anymore and Patrice is now the sole heiress to the LaRogue fortune."

"But how did Kitty get here? And why does McAndels think she's his wife?"

"Oh, that's where I came in. When I saw the Russell woman, it was uncanny how much she looked like the pictures McAndels had of his Maggie. Yeah, she was older now, but people get older in 14 years. So, I arranged to drop her off in the woods at the edge of his property. And low and behold, when we were out working one day, McAndels found his lost Maggie. It kept him distracted and I was to be paid well for my part. Hey, he treasures her!"

Matt was now so angry, but at the same time feeling bad for Joe McAndels. Knowing what it was going to do to him, losing her a second time. And lose everything he worked his entire life for as well.

Dan walked in, just as Murray finished telling Matt his story. "Matt, this is going to be a mess."

Matt was in deep thought. "Yeah, Dan, it sure is. You still need help out there?"

"No, I seem to have calmed them down for tonight. They're going home for now. But we're going to have to get a judge in here. Matt, you alright?"

"I don't know, Dan. I just need to be alone right now, if that's ok?"

"Sure, go if you need to."

Frank saw Matt coming out of Dan's office. "Matt, buy you a drink?"

"Not tonight, Frank. Not tonight."

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"Right now, my life!"

"What?"

Doc walked up beside Frank. "Frank, leave him be. Come on. I'll buy you a drink."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

My Family, _**My **_Choice

A few days had passed. Dan had wired for Judge Brookings to see when he would be coming through the area. Doc decided to make another trip out to visit Kitty with the pretense of seeing if she was still having the headaches. But he knew, it was also a way to keep Matt abreast on how she was also.

McAndels Ranch

Maggie and Joe were out by the horse corral when Doc pulled up in front of the property.

She spotted him and walked over. "Doctor Adams, wasn't it?"

"My friends call me, Doc. After all you allowed me to call you Maggie."

"That's right, I did. Ok, Doc." And she smiled a bright sparkling smile at him. "So, to what do we owe this visit?"

"Well, young lady, I just wanted to check and see how you've been sleeping and check on those headaches."

At the words, "Young Lady", she stopped for a moment.

Doc noticed something, maybe another flash. "Maggie, are you ok?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. Why don't you come inside and I'll get us something cool to drink? Joe, Sweetheart, something to drink?"

"No, maybe later. I have to get these horses together. You visit with Doc and I'll come up later." He cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her forehead.

Doc just watched them.

As she sat with Doc, "Doc, so tell me. Where are you from?"

He carefully thought before answering. "Baltimore originally, but I live in Kansas now."

He watched her face. At first nothing. "Oh, that's not very far. Joe goes there sometimes. Maybe if we're there, we may run into you?"

"Maybe," Doc said. "I live in Dodge City." He thought he saw a spark of recognition or at least she was thinking.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Never?" She asked.

"Almost once."

"Oh, cold feet, huh?" Then she chuckled lightly. "Joe says we've been married 15 years. It's hard not remembering, not remembering my wedding, my husband, what we were like, what we were like together. There's a part of me that is scared, Doc. And I don't know why or of what. Not of Joe. He's a good man. He's sweet. But I feel like there is something in the way. I can't explain it. It's so confusing. Like I told you, there's these flashes, pictures, voices… But they don't make any sense. I don't know who the voices are and the pictures don't fit."

"Do you want to tell me about them?" Doc asked her.

"I'm not sure I can?"

"Do you want to try?"

"Where do I start?"

"Anywhere." He said.

"Well, I hear what sounds like a soft voice. Maybe crying? Saying 'Kathleen'. 'Kathleen won't let you.' Then, 'She can't stop us.' Then, someone calling for a cowboy? Oh, I don't know. Doc, someone wants a cowboy to help." Suddenly she grabbed her head. "Ohhhhh ahhhhh!"

"What's wrong?"

"The headache, it hurts."

"Ok, enough. Relax! Here, I'm gonna give you something for that."

"Oh, Doc. I don't want to take anything, it's ok."

"I'm a doctor. It will help the pain. You just lie back here and relax. Better yet, I'm going to take you up stairs and you're going to rest."

"Oh, no. It's almost lunch time."

"I'll talk to Joe."

"Well, ok. Just for a bit."

In town, Broken Arrow

Later, Doc sat with Matt. "We need to talk."

"About what, Doc?"

"I was out to see Kitty."

"Is she ok, Doc?"

"She's doing ok. Matt, I think she's remembering."

"What?"

"In small flashes, and bit and pieces. She doesn't know what it is but it's there. Picture flashes and voices… She just can't put them together yet. And with the head injury, and the headaches, it's making it difficult."

"Can you do anything, Doc?"

"We can't rush her, Matt."

"Ah, Doc, who am I kiddin'? Maybe you were right. Maybe I don't have the right to do anything. You said she was happy."

Doc looked at him in amazement. "What in thunder is wrong with you? You over grown lug. That young lady, who I've happened to watch, mind you, over the last oh never mind how many years, hopelessly devote herself to you. No matter how many times she knew you put that damn badge before anything or anyone else, she still stood by you and put her own life on the line for you! Yeah, you! I'm talking to you!"

"That woman out there isn't Maggie McAndels! She's Kathleen Russell! Kitty! Our Kitty! Your Kitty, you over grown civil servant, big lug. That woman loves you. And I never thought I'd see the day, that one of my duties as a Doctor, would be to have to tell you to wake up and fight for the woman you love, man! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Kitty needs you."

McAndels Ranch

Later after her short nap, she decided to go looking for Joe out by the horses. Not finding him there, Maggie saddled up a horse and rode out to where she knew the men were working. She soon saw a handful of them. "Hello boys, Joe around?"

"Up over the hill, Ma'am."

"Ok, thanks."

Still not too familiar with the entire property, she wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. But she was enjoying the nice day.

Matt had decided to ride out to the ranch and talk with Joe about Murray, figuring he could feel out the situation a bit and make his next move from there. He heard explosions but didn't know what it was coming from.

The men working were using explosives to break through dams for water. When one of the explosions went off, Maggie was right in the vicinity. They didn't see her. The loud noise spooked her horse. It took off out of control, right for a cliff that was over a small canyon.

Both Joe and Matt saw her headed right for it. Both, at this point were yelling her name. Joe yelling, "Maggie!" Matt was yelling, "Kitty!"

The last they saw, she went off the horse and was nowhere in sight!

Once Doc and Frank realized where Matt had gone, they followed behind, just to make sure he didn't do anything, well, hotheaded.

When they didn't find them at the house, they began looking around the property. Hearing the explosions, Frank wanted to go looking. "Doc, you can stay here but…"

"I'm coming along."

When they got closer, they saw the men running and heard Joe and Matt yelling, "Maggie, Kitty!"

Then they heard her screaming. "HELP! HELP! Somebody, HELP!"

When she went off her horse, she went just over and down the side of the edge of the canyon and was hanging onto a branch.

Matt reached her first. "Here, give me your hand."

"Oh, you!"

"Never mind that, give me your hand."

"I can't let go."

"Yes you can. Don't look down. Hey, look at me. Right here. Honey, look at me. Now give me your hand. I won't let you go. I promise!"

"I can't hold on anymore." She was trying not to cry.

"Honey, listen to me. You trust me. You're not gonna fall."

Slowly, she began to let go. Matt grabbed her hand, she started to slip and she screamed, "No!"

"Honey, I got you."

Quickly, Frank held Matt's legs. "Pull her up, Matt!"

Then he told her to let go with the other hand and grab his. When she did, they pulled her up.

Falling back, he held her tight. "You're alright now. You're safe."

Without thinking, she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Tight!

Matt buried his face in the nape of her neck.

Quickly, flashes of the same pictures from the night on the porch came back.

Joe came running up. "Maggie, Sweetheart, are you alright?"

She stood up, brushed herself off and started to run to him.

He was standing with his arms outstretched. "Maggie?"

Just then Matt called out, "Kitty? Kitty?"

She stopped, frozen in place.

Again Joe called, "Maggie?"

Placing both hands on either sides of her head, hearing both of them calling, "Maggie, Kitty, Maggie, Kitty" Flashes of pictures were going round and round in her head.

Finally Matt said, "Kitty, Honey. I need you. I love you."

Then softly she spoke. "Cowboy?" She began to tremble.

"Yes, Kitty. It's me."

"Are you really here?"

"I'm right here, Honey. Turn around."

Slowly, she began to turn, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh, Cowboy!" She started to run but clasped to the ground on her knees.

Matt ran to her. "I'm here, Kitty. I'm right here." Matt wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

After a few minutes, Doc came over. "Honey, let me look at you."

"Doc?"

"Yeah, Honey, it's ol' Doc."

"Frank?"

"Yeah, Kitty, it's me."

Suddenly, she looked up. "Cowboy," she looked over her shoulder, "give me a minute, will you?"

Joe was standing with his men. Kitty slowly walked over to him.

The men disbursed. "Ma'am."

Placing her hands on his cheeks. "Oh, Joe. I… I... am sooo sorry." With tears running down her cheeks, "I don't know what I can say to you to make this right. How do I make you understand? All I can say is that, Matt to me, is what Maggie was to you. I have loved this man for better then half my life and we've been through so much together. I will never stop loving him, just as you will never stop loving Maggie. I know that because,  
I've seen first hand just how much love you have for her and always will."

"My dear sweet Joe. I think a part of me knew, deep inside, I wasn't your Maggie. But if I gave you back a little piece of your life with her then maybe…" wiping away her tears.

"Thank you, Maggie."

"But, Joe…"

"Shhhhh! You will always be in my heart."

Slowly she leaned up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. And then she placed her hand on his heart. "Thank you, my dear sweet Joe!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

In town, Broken Arrow

Dan Ward received a wire in answer to his inquiry about Judge Brookings' schedule. It turned out that Tom Murray would have to be moved to Tulsa for a trial, at least for his part in all of this. At this point it looked like most of the ranchers would be making the trip, as well, to testify.

Matt tried to talk Kitty into not going but, well, as Doc put it… "How'd that go for you? Matt, you might have known she's gonna want to be there. And I can't say I blame her."

"But, Doc, you know what all she's been through and…"

Shaking his head. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Doc, do you think she can handle any more of this?"

Looking surprised and trying hard not to laugh, "And tell me, Marshal, how long have you known Kitty Russell?"

Dropping his head tossing his hat in his hands. "Doc, you know what I mean."

"Matt, we'll be there with her. That is one strong lady. She has to be. She puts up with you, don't she?" Now laughing aloud. "Come on. Let's go check on her."

Tulsa, Oklahoma

Early that morning, everyone was filing into the county court house. There were many more people than any of them expected. Then Matt and Doc walked in on either side of Kitty and found her a seat.

As they passed the crowd of ranchers, briefly, she stopped, tilting her head and smiling slightly. She nodded lightly at Joe McAndels.

Matt looked at her for a moment, sliding one hand down to the small of her back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Matt. Let's sit."

As they took a seat, Tom Murray was brought in by Dan Ward. Just as he approached where Matt, Doc and Kitty were sitting, he stopped. "Ma'am, I mean, Miss Russell? This may not mean much right now, but for what it is worth, I'm sorry. I never thought you'd be hurt in any way."

Joe started to stand and walk towards him. He didn't want Murray anywhere near her now. He still felt protective.

Kitty caught him out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, she turned. "Joe, please. It's alright. I'm fine. Please?"

Matt just watched, but said nothing.

Once court was in session, different ranchers began telling their versions of what happened and how Tom Murray had approached them about the investments.

Then it was Joe's turn. Then it also got into how he was sidetracked by the sudden return of his wife Maggie who had disappeared 14 years earlier.

Kitty could see the pain in his face and in his eyes as she watched him. Doc and Matt both took notice to her own pain in watching him. Her blue eyes were now tear-filled as well. She was now feeling guilty herself.

Then Murray's lawyer surprised everyone, when he called Kitty up to the stand.

Matt stood. "Judge Brookings, I highly object to this."

"Marshal, on what grounds."

"Marshal, you're not representing anyone here."

Matt looked at Brookings then at Murray's lawyer. "Miss Russell doesn't need to be put through anymore than what she has already."

"Matt, it's alright. I can do this." Kitty said.

Brookings then said, "Matt, I appreciate this situation, but Miss Russell is here in the court room. Miss Russell?"

"Yes, Judge."

"Will you take the stand?"

"Yes, of course."

Then Doc interrupted. "Wait! I'm her doctor and I don't think she is up to this. It is my professional opinion…"

"Doc, Matt, sit down. Judge Brookings, I'm fine."

"Well, then let's more forward."

Kitty shot Doc and Matt a look and walk to the stand.

"Mr. Davis you may proceed."

"Hello, Miss Russell, or shall I refer to you as Mrs. McAndels?"

With a quick smirk, "My name is Kitty Russell."

"Just want to be clear here."

"Well, be clear then."

"Ok, Miss Russell. What exactly is your part in all of this?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Your part."

"Part of what?"

"My client is being accused of an investment scam and part of that scam was to divert Joe McAndels attention, being he is the largest rancher in these here parts. And what better way than with a woman in your profession?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come now, Miss Russell. You do own and run the Long Branch saloon in Dodge City, Kansas, don't you?"

"Look here, sonny. Yes, I am the owner and operator of the Long Branch. So what's your point?"

"Do you really want this court to believe, you weren't a part of this from the beginning?"

"I'll tell you what I want you to know. I was taken against my will and drugged and dumped. My memory was wiped away so that my aunt and these ranchers could be bilked out of their life savings. And this man here," she pointed at Tom, "along with my own cousin were behind it. And another thing, aren't you supposed to be defending him?"

Now the whole room was in laughter.

"And if you think for one minute that you," now looking at Tom, "or this so called lawyer are going to point your finger at me, guess again!"

Now Matt had heard enough. "Judge!"

"Ok, ok, Davis. That's enough." Brookings leaned over towards Kitty. "You may step down and I'm sorry." He whispered.

By the end of the trial, Murray was sentenced to eight years for his part in the scam.

Leaving the court, Joe approached Matt and Kitty. "Marshal, may I have a minute with Mag… Kitty? Just a minute?"

Kitty nodded to Matt and he walked away.

"I just wanted to say…" as he reached out to hold her out of pure reaction, "I'm sorry for what you had to go through in there. And I want you to know I don't think…"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "No. I know, Joe. Again, I'm so sor…"

"No! Mag... Kitty don't. You gave me more in these past few weeks then well…" He pulled her close. She let him. Matt didn't like it but he just turned away.

"You know, it's going to be hard knowing you're out there."

"I know, Joe." She kissed his cheek.

Then he told her, "They're waiting for you."

Her fingers slowly slid across his chin as she walked away.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

My family, _**My **_Choice!

That evening, back at the hotel, it was fairly proving to be a very quiet one. Kitty seemed to be very somber.

Matt was not sure really how to or just what to say to her. Or if he should just let her have time alone to sort things out. They went for supper. He and Doc went about normal conversation, both noticing that she barely said a word, nor did she touch much of her food.

Finally Doc reached over, placing his hand atop of hers. "Kitty, honey, are you feeling alright?" She didn't answer right away. "Kitty?"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

"Well, you haven't touched your food." He said.

"Oh, I guess I just wasn't that hungry after all. Look, you two finish. I'm going to go back to the room."

"I'll go with you." Matt spoke up.

"No, no you stay here and finish your supper. I can get there alone."

Then she stood up and started to leave. Matt reached for her hand. "Kit, you sure you're alright?"

Just shaking her head to acknowledge, she walked away.

Matt turned to Doc. "Should I follow her?"

"No, no. Give her some space, Matt. This has been difficult. She needs to process this. You need to be patient."

"Doc, I want to help her."

"I know that, Matt. I know that. So do I, but the best way we can do that, is to let her take the lead. She'll let us know what she needs."

"Doc, when have you ever known Kitty to ask for help?"

"Matt, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you've known this woman as long as you have. But I'm going to chalk this up as worriment on your part. No, she may not come right out and ask but we'll know. We'll know."

"Doc, I just hate seeing her in such…"

"Me too, Matt."

Later, Matt returned to the room. Kitty was going through her usual routine. She had changed and was sitting at the mirror getting ready to brush her hair.

He quietly sat on the bed. "I brought you some pie just in case you got hungry."

Looking at him through the mirror, "Peach?"

"Of course."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. I'd like that, but maybe later. We can share it. Pour us a drink while I finish?"

Matt got up and poured them both a drink, handed her one, put his down, unsure of his next move. Finally he reached for the hairbrush in her hand. They both stopped for a moment as if talking with their eyes. She let go. He leaned down. She slid in a bit and allowed him to sit behind her. He proceeded to brush out her hair.

After a few brush strokes, Matt could feel her weight fall against his body. With that, he let his arms fall around her. "Kit, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhh! Don't, Cowboy."

So he just held her tight. She dropped her head back to rest on his shoulder. They were now cheek to cheek. They sat that way for what seemed like forever.

Finally, "Hey, Cowboy."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I hear you say something about pie?"

Burying his face in the nape of her neck, laughing. "Yeah, come on. It's over here."

He helped her up and they walked over to the bed. She was sitting up on her knees and Matt was feeding her the pie he now had drizzled with brandy.

"Ummmmm! This is good." Kitty was licking her lips where it had run down.

"Ahhh! Wait one minute."

"What?"

"I'll do that, Ma'am." In one quick movement, he, without thinking, placed his mouth over hers. "Ummmm! You're right that is good."

She now realized she was wrapped in his arms in a tight embrace. They were now staring blue to blue.

"Cowboy?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I…"

"You ok?" He felt her tense up.

"Matt, so much has happened."

"Kit, we don't need to talk about this, you know that."

"No, Matt. There is so much we need to talk about."

"Kit, we don't have to."

"Matt, you know I love you."

"Kit, what's wrong?"

"Cowboy, will you… Will you just hold me?"

Matt wasn't sure what was wrong, but he finished changing then they curled up, secure in each others arms.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Just before dawn, a light stream of sunlight was seeping through the window. Matt had already been awake, just watching Kitty sleep. The beam of light was now dancing across her amber-copper curls that were spread out over her shoulders. He didn't want to move as not to wake her. One arm was across his chest and one leg over his. He missed this feeling, so a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Then she began to stir, rubbing her cheek against his chest. In her usual deep sultry voice she said, "Ummm, good morning, Cowboy."

He turned, gently kissing the top of her head. "Good morning, Honey."

"Boy, was I tired." She said, followed by a giggle.

'Yes, you were. You were out like a light, but you needed it. And we have a long trip back home starting today."

There was silence. Then, "Oh no. Matt, I can't go home." She sat up looking at him.

With a puzzled look. "Kitty…?"

"Matt, I can't."

"Kitty, why not?"

"Matt, I have to go to New Orleans."

"Why on earth do you have to go there?"

"Matt, you don't understand?" Now she was becoming angry.

"No, you're right, Kit. I don't understand."

"I have to help her, Matt. Don't you see? I have to help her." Now she was up and out of the bed and pacing the room.

"Kitty. Slow down here. What are you talking about? You've been through an awful ordeal and you really need to just get home and relax."

"UGH! Don't you get it? Matt, she's in danger."

"Who's in danger, Kit?" Now he was trying to stop her from pacing so he could make sense of her ramblings.

"Aunt Constance! She's an old woman, Matt. She's depending on me. I can't let her down."

"Kitty, we can contact the authorities…"

"Oh, no. No! Look, Matt Dillon, if you want to go back to Dodge, you go right ahead. I'm going to New Orleans! And I'm leaving today!" She stormed into the water room and slammed the door.

Matt rolled his eyes, talking to himself, "I guess I messed that up." He got up and was standing outside the door. "Kit, look, I'm sorry. Open the door, will ya? Can we talk about this?"

She yelled back, "If that translates into, _so you can tell me what to do_, forget it!"

"No, Kit. Please come out. Ok, we'll go."

She opened the door. "Don't do me any favors. I can handle this myself."

Without thinking, he blurted out, "Yeah, you did a real good job so far."

"UGH!" She picked up a vase and threw it at him.

He ducked just in time. "Hey! That almost hit me."

"It was supposed to!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Now wait a minute. Calm down here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Let's start over? Ok, let's go make arrangements to go to New Orleans."

"I said you don't have to."

"No, I want to. Kit, Honey, please? We'll see what we can find out." He pulled her close.

At first she didn't want to give in, but then she slid her arms around his waist. "Alright. Cowboy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I threw the vase at you."

He lifted her chin up to look at her. "It's ok. I deserved it."

After telling Doc what they planned to do, they went to the café for breakfast. The threesome were eating when Dan entered. "Good morning, Dan." Matt said.

"Well, good morning, Matt, Miss Russell, Doc. How are you feeling this morning, Miss Russell?"

"Oh, fine. Thank you, Sheriff."

"Dan, please."

"Dan."

"Just thought I'd get something quick before heading back to Broken Arrow."

"Join us?"

"Sure. Thanks, Matt, Miss Russell."

"Oh, Kitty, please."

"Ok, Kitty. I just want to thank you both for all you've done to help, with everything that has happened. I know this wasn't easy, especially for you, Miss Kitty."

"Dan, I was happy to help. I know what it meant to Joe and the other ranchers."

"Miss Kitty, I do wish you the best."

"Thank you, very much."

"And a safe trip home."

"You as well."

Then Matt said, "Oh, we'll be going to New Orleans. Kitty has unfinished business there."

"Well, then good luck."

"Thank you, Dan."

"I guess I should be going. Hope to meet you all again someday." And he left.

Then Doc said, "My train should be leaving soon as well."

"Well then let's walk you over there, ok?"

Matt and Kitty walked Doc to the depot. With tears in her eyes, she hugged Doc. 'You get home safe, you hear me, Curly? Then she whispered in his ear. "I love you, you know."

Hugging her tight, "You bet I do! And I'd better see you two, real soon."

"You will, Curly."

He and Matt shook hands. "You take care of my girl, you hear me?" Doc teased.

"Your girl, huh?"

"You bet."

"I will, I promise. See you soon, Doc. Safe trip."

They waved as the train pulled out and eventually got smaller and smaller in the distance.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

New Orleans, Louisiana  
LaRogue Manor

Matt and Kitty arrived at LaRogue Manor. This would be a surprise to Patrice and Paul. Greeting them was CeCe's son Calvin Jr. "Missy Kathleen? Boy is Momma gonna be happy to sees you."

"Hello, Junior."

He ran into the house. "Momma, its Missy Kathleen! It's Missy Kathleen! She's back!"

Matt was amazed at the size of the house. "Some place, Kit."

"It's just a house, Cowboy." She said laughing.

Under his breath he said, "Just a house?"

CeCe came running. "OHHH! Missy Kathleen. You, ok? I was a so worried bout ya." Then she lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Lady Constance, she GONE!"

"I know, CeCe. I'm going to fix that. Don't you worry any more. You trust me."

CeCe hugged Kitty then she looked at Matt. "Boy oh boy! Your man, he a bigggg one!"

Kitty just laughed. "CeCe, this is Matt Dillon. He's a United States Marshal."

"Ohhhhhhh?"

Kitty laughed again.

"You both come now. CeCe just finished making lunch. You be hungry after you come all this way."  
Then she patted Matt's stomach. "You be hungry."

Kitty let go with an uncontrollable laugh then said, "Now how did she guess that?" Matt just gave her his usual boyish grin. "CeCe's an excellent cook."

"Something smells great in here." He said.

"Wait till you taste it." She said.

Junior took their things up stairs while they went into the kitchen. They were sitting talking to CeCe, then they heard someone. Coming into the hallway, they heard two male voices. Kitty stiffened.

Matt placed his hand on her back. "Kit, let me handle this."

"No! This one is mine." And she headed into the outer foyer.

The two men weren't aware of her standing there. "Well, welcome home, gentlemen. And I use that term loosely."

Both Paul and Edward LaTrese were shocked to see Kitty standing before them.

"I take it from the expressions on your faces; I'm the last person you expected to see here at LaRogue Manor, or anywhere for that matter. Well, surprise! Your plan failed. Miserably, I might add."

Just then Matt was standing behind her. Now their eyes widened. She knew from their expression he was there. "Oh, let me introduce to you. Matt Dillon, umm, United States Marshal Matt Dillon!."

Both men swallowed hard.

"Mr. LaTrese, Paul? Shall we go into the library? I do believe we have things to discuss."

The two men looked at each other then back at Kitty and followed her into the library.

She walked to the bar. "Drink?" She said sarcastically. "I would if I were you; you're going to need it."

Both men nodded, "Yes."

Kitty poured four drinks. "Now, you well know exactly why I'm here. Oh, you're surprised I'm sure, but never the less, I'm going to tell you exactly what is going to happen and you're going to listen. Oh and DO IT! Understood?"

Matt sat watching her in amazement! He did always like watching Kitty in action.

"First thing you two are going to do, is tell me where Aunt Constance is. And she had better be in the same condition she was in when I saw her last. Secondly, if you have forced her to sign anything, you will null and void it, immediately! Got it? As for you, Mr. LaTrese, I have written a formal letter to the legal review board about your part in all of this. So you can expect, well… And Paul, or whatever your real name is…"

"What do you mean?" He blurted out.

"Shut up. I'm not through. Yes, I'm aware you're not Paul Worthington III, so if my dear cousin isn't aware of this fact yet, she will be. But then again, (for a minute Kitty was thinking she deserved whatever happened). No, not even she should be stuck with you for eternity. I have also contacted the New Orleans authorities."

Both men were now sinking in their chairs.

"Now, where is Aunt Constance? You might as well tell me, I'll find her, no matter what."

Just then, Kitty looked up. Patrice was standing in the doorway, surprised to see Kitty. "Kathleen? You two told me, you took care of things."

"Well, now. Hello, dear cousin. Surprised to see me, are you?"

"Ahhhhh, Kathleen, they made me go along with…"

"Oh, Patrice, don't. Don't embarrass yourself. You should be ashamed of yourself. But then again, you never did have much of a spine and were the most pathetic spoiled little girl, and woman, if you could ever call you that, I have ever met in my life."

Then Patrice looked at Paul. "Is it true? Is what she said true?"

"What, Dear?" Paul asked.

"Is it true that you're not really Paul Worthington III?"

Matt and Kitty watched as Paul hesitated. His whole demeanor changed. "Alright, yes, it's true."

Now Patrice became hysterical. Matt and Kitty looked at each other.

Kitty rolled her eyes, then got up and went to her. "Patrice, calm down. Calm down." Patrice kept screaming. Finally Kitty slapped her. Patrice stopped.

Staring at Kitty, "You slapped me."

Trying not to laugh, "Yes, I did. You were hysterical." Kitty hugged her. "It's alright. Calm down. Now listen to me. He lied to you, to steal from you and from the family. Do you understand this?"

"Oh, Kathleen, what did I do?"

"Honey, you made a mistake a lot of young girls make. You trusted a man, when he said he loved you. We'll fix this but you have to help me."

"How?"

"I need to know where Aunt Constance is."

"Oh, Kathleen."

"Just tell me, Patrice."

"Well…" Then she started crying. "She's… she's…"

"Patrice, is she still alive?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You'd all better pray she is."

Then Patrice said, "They sent her to Fenwick."

Suddenly Matt said, "Is that in Abbeville?"

Kitty looked at Matt, surprised. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"When I arrested Tom Murray, he mentioned an old woman, someone hid at a place in Abbeville."

LaTrese looked at Paul. "So it was Murray, who spilled his guts! So you arrested him, huh?"

"Yeah, he's in prison, right where you two are headed." Matt said.

Matt stayed with LaTrese and Paul waiting for the Sheriff, while Kitty took Patrice up to her room. Kitty calmed her down and put her to bed. "Look, Patrice, I'm still upset with you for your part in this. But I know they took advantage of your weakness."

"Kathleen, I'm so sorry. What am I going to do about Paul, or whoever he is?"

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll fix that and him. He's going to prison. You get some sleep. I'll be back later."

After the sheriff came and took LaTrese and Paul, the Sheriff, Matt and Kitty made arrangements to go to Abbeville.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

Fenwick Sanitarium  
Abbeville, Louisiana

Matt, Kitty and the New Orleans Sheriff arrived at Fenwick Sanitarium, along with Abbeville's Sheriff. They weren't sure what kind of issue there would be when they arrived, especially under the circumstances that everything came about. When they all walked into the director's office, Kitty asked the secretary to speak to the head of the Sanitarium.

The woman looked at Kitty. "And who, may I tell him, would like to see him?"

"My name is Kitty Russell. No. Tell him, Kathleen LaRogue Russell."

The two sheriffs and Matt all looked at each other and nodded. The one New Orleans sheriff leaned to Matt. "That name will make people stand up and listen."

"Wait right here, Ma'am. I'll tell him."

A minute later, a tall thin man appeared. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, not at all." Kitty said.

"Won't you come in?" The four entered his office. "What is it I can do for you Miss LaRogue-Russell?"

"First, these gentlemen with me are… Well, you know your Sheriff. This is..."

"Oh, I also know this gentleman as well. New Orleans Sheriff?"

"Ok, then allow me to introduce United States Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Marshal, it's a pleasure."

"Same here." Matt said.

"I'm Mr. Baxter, Hyram Baxter. Now, how may I help you?"

"I believe you have my aunt, Constance LaRogue, here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I want her released to me."

"Let me check on that." Baxter left the room. He went to the outer office, said something to his secretary then came back. "I'm afraid you are mistaken."

Kitty furrowed her brow. "What? What do you mean?"

"We have no Constance LaRogue here." Baxter said to Kitty.

"That can't be." Kitty looked at Matt. "Matt, I know she's here."

"Ok, wait. Let's all take a minute. Could there be a mistake?"

"Marshal, I pride myself on excellent record keeping."

"I don't care what you pride yourself on. I know she's here and I'm not leaving without her."

"Kitty, now, hold on here. Let's not get excited." Matt tried to calm her.

"Matt!"

Matt knelt beside her. "Kitty, we're going to check this out. Baxter, could you check again?"

Baxter, walked out again, but this time he made a call. But apparently didn't reach who he wanted.

Matt happened to notice him on the phone, then he asked, "Baxter, is there some problem?"

Now, even the two sheriffs were getting suspicious. Finally, one of them spoke up. "Mr. Baxter, I'm ordering a search of this facility to look for Miss Constance LaRogue, immediately!"

Kitty got up. "I'm going with you."

"Ma'am, you should wait here."

"No. She's my aunt and besides, I know what she looks like. Do you?" Then she looked at the one sheriff from New Orleans. "Well, you might. But it can't hurt to have extra eyes, can it?"

Finally, Matt said, "You might as well agree. She won't give up."

"Ok."

Then they all started to go room by room, looking for Constance. Fenwick was a big place.

Going through the rooms, Matt walked into one room, noticed a very elegant old woman, sitting staring out the window. He came into the room slowly, as not to scare her, and bent down beside her. "Hello, Ma'am."

"You're a cowboy."

Matt smiled with his boyish grin. "Yes, Ma'am, I am."

"My Kathleen has a cowboy."

Matt looked at her then said, "Is your name Constance, Ma'am?"

"Now, how would you know that, young man?"

"Because, you are just as your Kathleen described you."

She placed her hand on his cheek, just the way Kitty did and in a sweet and gentle voice. "You know my Kathleen, do you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You bet I do. And she is going to be so happy to see you. I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded in agreement.

Matt went out in the hallway; saw Kitty talking to a nurse. She was describing Constance to her, asking if she knew where Kitty could find her.

Then Matt called to her, "Kitty. Kitty, down here. Hurry."

Kitty hurried to where he was. "What is it, Matt?"

"In here for a minute."

"What?"

"Come here, look."

"Matt, is it…? Oh my heavens, Aunt Constance, is it you?" She knelt down in front of her. "Auntie. It's me, Kathleen. I found you." Kitty's eyes were now filled with tears.

She looked at Kitty. "I met a cowboy, just like the one you told me about, Kathleen."

Kitty smiled. "Yes, Auntie. That's my cowboy."

Constance placed both hands on Kitty's face. "Kathleen, dear."

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Can we go home now?"

Crying, she said, "Yes. Yes we can. I'm taking you home and you're never going to have to leave there ever again. I promise you!"

Matt and Kitty took Constance back to LaRogue Manor and had her doctor come and check her out. They spent time there with her.

Constance told Matt she realized why her Kathleen fell in love with him. She wished she'd met a man like him, when she was young.

Constance let Kitty know she never signed anything. Her own attorney still had all her official papers. She wanted Kitty to know what was in her will but Kitty didn't want to know.

Constance agreed to help Patrice get a divorce from Paul, or whoever he was, and Kitty would keep a closer check on what was happening.

There was an official trial and LaTrese and Paul were both convicted. Patrice got her divorce.

Then Matt and Kitty knew it was time to head back home.

They said their goodbyes. "Auntie, I promise. I will be back soon to visit. I promise."

"And you'd better bring that handsome cowboy with you, Kathleen."

Kitty laughed, "Yes, Auntie."

They headed home….

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

PT.20

My Family, _**My**_ Choice!  
Conclusion

Matt and Kitty had wired ahead that they were coming home, so when they pulled into the depot, Doc, Festus, Newly and a lot of the town's folk were all there waiting.

As they came off the train, "Ah, Cowboy. Home! Am I ever so glad to be home?"

"Me too, Kitty. Me too."

Festus hugged Kitty before she knew what happened. "Miz Kitty, I sure plum de' missed ya."

"Well, Festus, I sure missed you too." She said smiling.

He was still hugging her.

Doc finally said, "Are you gonna let her go sometime this year?"

"Well, yeah, you ol' scudder. It's jest that I ain't seen her."

Kitty and Matt were laughing.

Newly hugged Kitty. "Welcome home, Miss Kitty, we sure did miss you."

"Thank you, Newly. Doc!" She hugged him.

"You okay, Honey?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Let's get you home."

They all headed to the Long Branch.

When they entered through the batwing doors, Sam came from around the bar. "Miss Kitty!"

"Oh, Sam. Am I glad to see you."

"Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be home, Sam."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, I think we can all use a drink."

"Coming up."

Matt and Kitty told everyone the story of what happened in Abbeville. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell the rest just yet. But then again… she didn't know if they already knew.

Later, when closing time came, Kitty looked at Sam. "Sam, go on. I'll take care of things here. You've been holding things down long enough."

"Oh, that's alright, Miss Kitty."

"No, you go on. What we don't do tonight, we'll do in the morning."

"Ok, good night, Miss Kitty, Good to have you back."

Kitty went behind the bar, grabbed a bottle. "Hey, Cowboy?"

"Who me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"What?"

"You're still not officially on duty, so come on with me. I need some help with this."

When they got upstairs, she handed him the bottle. "Pour us one, Ok?"

"Sure." He said.

She went and changed. He got comfortable, took off his boots, placed them in their usual spot, hung his hat on its peg, beside it, his gun belt.

When he turned around, she was standing in the doorway in a blue satin night gown, his favorite. It hugged her body in all the right places.

She had already started to pull the pins from her hair, slowly, with the one hand, and with the other, she began working the buttons of his shirt. After undoing a few, she put her face into his chest, kissing in the center.

"Now, woman, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to…"

"Well then, it's a good thing you do know better! Cowboy, I do believe you are a bit over dressed."

"Is that a fact, Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, Cowboy, that is a fact."

"So what do you suppose we should do about that?"

"Oh, I can handle that." She grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled it apart.

"Hey, woman!"

"I couldn't help myself, Marshal."

"Oh well, in that case." He pushed the gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. "Ahh! Honey, I need you." He pulled her to him and they fell back on the bed. He rolled her over, so she was under him. Kissing her neck then her shoulders and her breasts.

"Kit, honey, I've missed you so much..." For a minute he stopped.

"Cowboy? Something wrong?"

"I… I… No."

Pulling his face to look at her, "Cowboy, what is it?" Now looking blue to blue. "Tell me."

"It's nothing." He said.

She took his face in her hands. "Cowboy, go on ask me. Ask me what it is you want to know."

"It's nothing, Kit."

She kissed him then said softly, "Cowboy, it never happened. I'm still yours. I will always be yours. I love you, Cowboy." She kissed him again, kissed his chin, his nose, both eyes. She ran her hands along his back and along his body. "I need you. I need you to love me, to make love to me. Can you still do that?"

"Ah, Kit, Honey. Yes." He felt his body react to her touch and then within a minute, one touch became two. Blue connected to blue. Their two bodies entwined and before long, became one. For the rest of the night and deep into the early morning, they were nothing if not "ONE."

Just before dawn, in a deep slumber, semi-conscience state, they lay still entwined.

In a light whisper, Matt said, "Kit, I know you've been through…"

"Uh huh. But, Cowboy, we're gonna be just fine. I'll tell ya why."

With a light huff, "Ok, why?" He asked.

"After everything I've been through, I realized I wasn't alone. I had you, even if I didn't realize it at the time. Doc, Frank, even Festus, Newly and Sam. Everyone here that I love. Cowboy…"

"Hummmm?"

"We're all born into a family. But we have nothing to say about that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"But what I have is better then anything anyone can ever hope for."

"What's that, honey?"

"My family."

"I don't understand, Kit."

"All of you. You are my family, Matt. The one I want to be with always. Now do you understand?"

"I think so." Kissing her on the head.

"She hugged him tighter. "Yep, that's it. From here on. But I think I've always known it…

"My Family, _**My**_ Choice!

FINI


End file.
